Discovering Magic
by Girl of the stars
Summary: Lily Evans finds out that she's a witch and gets caught in a world where she doesn't know what to expect from Hogwarts, her friends, and a certain James Potter...
1. Owl Deliveries and James Potter

This is my first fan-fiction- I really hope you like it! Please R/R!

**Chapter 1: Owl Deliveries, and James Potter**

On a crisp morning in early July, I woke to the twittering of birds and looked outside to see three birds, two of them fighting and the other watching and singing from a nearby tree branch. I got out of bed and leaned out of the window to watch the battle. The larger of the two fighting pecked violently at the other's feet, causing his opponent to flap his wings angrily at his head. Soon another bird appeared in the sky. As it came closer I saw, to my surprise, that it was an owl, and it was carrying something. To my further shock, it was headed toward our house. It looked, at first, like it was going to come in my window, but then dived down toward the kitchen.

I rushed downstairs, bumping into my older sister, Petunia, as I hurried into the kitchen and didn't bother to apologize. I could see no owl, but there was a yellowish envelope sitting next to the sink I was sure hadn't been there when I had eaten my midnight snack the previous evening. I strode forward to take it, but my sister was faster. She snatched it a second before I did and read the address aloud. "_Miss Lily Evans, First Room on the Right, Second Floor, fourteen Little Lane_. Hmm…" she gazed mockingly at me and began opening it slowly.

"Petunia, give it to me, please," I said quietly, almost dangerously. I could feel blood beginning to pound in my head and a curious throb in my right hand began as it always did when I was irritated.

"What? This?" she waved the nearly open letter. "Oh, I don't think I will. Not until after I've read it, at least. It must be someone who knows you _very_ well… they even know where your _room_ is…" she finished slitting the seal and let the envelope drop to the floor as she began reading the letter. In a matter of seconds her eyebrows shot up. She looked from me to the letter, then back at me. "Do you know this _McGonagall_ person? Do you have some kind of ridicules code or something? Some secret correspondence you haven't told Mum and Dad about?" I tried to grab the piece of parchment from her hands, but she whipped it away.

"Give it to me," I said again, this time even quieter.

Her horse-like face broke into a grin and she shook her head, ripping the letter in two.

"_Petunia_!" I cried, leaping forward. My sister made a big act of dropping the letter in the sink while falling and "accidentally" hitting the knob that turned on the water with her elbow. I angrily pushed her out of the way, but I was too late. The letter was soaked through and the words illegible. My jaw clenched and I stocked past Petunia back up to my room without so much as a glance at Petunia.

I turned to the window, wanting to get my thoughts off my sister and curious to see if the Great Bird Battle, as I had christened it in my mind, was still going on, but was disappointed. All was silent except for the faint sizzling of the sausage Petunia was cooking. My hand pulsed again at the thought of my sister, but I ignored it and turned my mind away from her. Why had that owl brought a letter to me, as I assumed it had? How did the mysterious person who sent it know where my room was? And, most mind-boggling of all, what did the letter say? I wished that I had been able to read it.

A little while later, I was back downstairs, showered and dressed, and ready to eat. To my discomfort and disappointment, Petunia was still seated at the table, chewing slowly on a piece of toast and reading a magazine. She glanced up when I entered the room and idly returned to her article. I opened the cupboard, searching for bread to make my own toast. After a few frustrating minutes, Petunia, without looking up, said, "There's no more bread, just so you know. I'm eating the last piece."

I shut the cupboard door and mumbled, rather sarcastically, "_Thank you for telling me_."

As I could not make toast like I had planned, I poured myself a bowl of cereal and began eating, watching my sister with a bit of contempt. After a few bites I set down my spoon. "What did my letter say, Petunia?"

She took her time finishing her last bite of toast before answering. "I'm not going to tell you. It was a bunch of rubbish."

"Was it?"

"Yes, it was."

I felt my temper starting to rise, and I fought to keep it under control. Curse my red hair! "Petunia!"

"That's my name, _Lily_."

"For the last time, what was it about? What did my letter say? Tell me!"

Calm as you please, she took a bite of her sausage and, while chewing, said distinctly (as distinct as talking through food can be, that is) "No."

I felt my face heating and my hands clenching into fists. I wished her food would fly up in her face or get caught in her throat. To my great surprise, it did both. Choking and sputtering, my older sister started and ran to the sink, trying unsuccessfully to cough the breakfast up. After a few minutes of this, I started getting worried, and hoped that it would come out soon-I didn't want to see the looks on my parents' faces when they saw her. At the instant that thought crossed my mind, out the meat came, falling straight into the sink. Slowly, Petunia turned around, revealing a sausage-covered face. I immediately burst out laughing. "It's not funny, Lily!" she screeched as someone knocked on the door. "Answer it, Lily!"

Still laughing, I opened the front door to see Petunia's close friend, (her boyfriend, I called him) the plump and obnoxious Vernon Dursley. "P-petunia!" I called, "Vernon's here!"

"Vernon? Oh-oh my gosh, don't let him see me like this!" she cried frantically and then in a softer, even higher voice: "Vernon? I'll be ready in a minute!" The sound of water running and splashing made it known that she was trying to wash her breakfast off her face, and from the grunts of frustration, I gathered she wasn't having too easy of a time doing it.

Vernon looked at me as if I was responsible for my sister's disaster. I was doubled over and almost in pain I was laughing so hard. "A-all right, Tunia..." Vernon answered warily, still staring at my bent and shaking figure.

Within a couple minutes, Petunia strode quickly into the room, swinging a purse, glaring at me (I was still captive to giggles- I spotted a few pieces of food still stuck onto her face), and flashing a smile at that pig-of-a-boy Vernon Dursley. "Lily," she spat my name out as if it were dirt, "Vernon and I are going to the movies. If Mum comes home, tell her I'll be home around noon. As they walked out the door, I heard my sister whisper, "She is _so_ annoying!" I stopped laughing.

Turning towards the newly closed door, I recalled that the movie theater didn't open for another three hours. Moments later, a dark barn owl glided in through the open window above my head. It dropped a package on my lap and flew speedily out the window again. Startled, I looked at what had fallen from its talons. It was an envelope of yellow parchment, and written on the front were the following words:

"Miss Lily Evans,

Floor by Window

14 Little Lane"

Numb with shock, I slowly managed to open the envelope and read the first part of the letter inside. "Dear Miss Evans, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

As I read, I became more and more confused. Wizards? Witches? Hogwarts? It sounded like a pig school; absolutely ridicules. I couldn't be a witch... or could I? I had never believed in such things, but for some reason even I didn't know, I knew this wasn't a hoax.

In mid August, my dad and I managed to find the pub mentioned in the letter, where we could find more information and reach the place where we would buy my school supplies. Entering an old part of London, we found a sign above a black-painted building that read: "The Leaky Cauldron." "Well," my dad said, matching the name in the letter to the one on the pub, "This looks like the place." I managed a stiff nod, and we entered the place.

It was loud and crowded with odd-looking people, many in cloaks. Almost everyone ignored us, but a few glanced and chuckled at our stunned and nervous faces. Behind the counter was a middle-aged man with a flaming color of red hair (even brighter than mine).

"Are you Tom?" I asked, stepping forward.

He nodded. "Can I 'elp you?" he returned.

"Er-yes," said my dad, stepping forward, "We need to get to a certain-um_- Diagon Alley_. Do you know where that is?"

"Sure thing," replied Tom, "Follow me." He led us out into an alley and walked to a brick wall. After he tapped a few bricks with a something that looked like a stick, the wall started moving. Its bricks turned and twisted until they had formed a sort of archway. Through that opening I first saw the amazing Diagon Alley.

"Will that be all?" Tom asked.

"Actually, can you tell me how to exchange money for Wizard money?" Dad asked.

"You're muggles, then, eh?"

"Er-muggles?"

"Non-magic folk."

"Oh. Yes. Well, at least I am. My daughter is a witch." I noticed a spark of pride in my dad's voice now, and I smiled. While the bartender explained Wizard money to him, I stepped into Diagon Alley and started looking around. I walked slowly down a street crowded with strange people- some not human- and lined with dozens of shops. A store that sold robes was called Madam Milkins Robes for All Occasions, one that advertised equipment for something called "Quidditch", and there were several where stylish hats and dressy robes were posted. Flourish and Blotts was where I would be finding my books, there was a shop that held available every color of ink and parchment, and the shop nearest to the entrance sold cauldrons of every metal, shape and size. I had stopped in front of a wand store whose door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. when I felt someone run into me. I fell to the ground with a small grunt.

"I-I'm sorry," came a laughing voice as I struggled to get up, "Here, let me help you." The boy who was speaking held out his hand and I grasped it firmly until I was on my feet again. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yea, except for a skimmed elbow," I answered, inspecting it and brushing it off.

"I'm really sorry about that," the boy said, "I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm James-James Potter. Nice to meet you."

"That's not the way I would prefer of meeting people, being knocked down, I mean, but I guess it's nice to meet you, too. I'm Lily Evans," I replied and shook the hand that he extended. He smiled. We stood there, just looking at each other and not knowing what to say. "So…"I ventured, "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," he replied with a nod, "This is going to be my second year. You?"

"I'm a first year."

"James!" a boy ran over to where we were standing. He saw me, looked me up and down, grinned mischievously, and asked, with an arched eyebrow, "Who is _this_, may I ask?"

"Sirius, this is Lily Evans; Lily, this is Sirius Black."

"Don't hold me to my name," Sirius said, giving a dramatic bow. I smiled. "Well, Lily-flower, sorry to say that we've gotta go. We have to be at James's house for a Quidditch game."

"Oh-that's right! -I forgot," James said, hitting his forehead, "Sorry, Lily. See you at Hogwarts!" Sirius ran into the crowd with wave and a grin, and James followed suit. I watched them go and smiled. Against my better judgment, I liked them. They both had great eyes-James's eyes were bright hazel and shone out behind his glasses and Sirius's almost black- both pairs were full of laughter. One-of-a-kind black hair belonged to James, and though normally I would have been disgusted by how messy it was, its untidiness added considerably to his looks. Sirius's hair was different- it was dark and fell slightly over his forehead with a casual elegance. I let out a little sigh.

"Lily! Lily Evans! Lily! Where are you?" I heard my dad over the crowd.

"Over here, Dad!" I called.

My dad squeezed his way through the crowd and reached me. "There you are! Why'd you leave?"

I shrugged. "I dunno. I just wanted to explore."

"Oh. Well, I've already exchanged some money and you've got an account at Gringotts."

"Gringotts?" I asked.

"The bank here. The workers are really a bit creepy- goblins or ghouls or something like that. Anyway, here's your money- the- er- thing helping me said that the gold ones are Galleons, the silver are Sickles, and the bronze are Knuts." He handed me a heavy bag full of the coins and I nodded.

"Well, better get started, then. I want to get an owl first."

"An owl, did you say?"

"Yep," I said, with a grin. It was fun being a witch. My family would never know what to expect.

By late afternoon all I had to get was a wand. I entered Ollivander's shop alone; Dad had gone to get ice cream. Looking around, I didn't see anyone. "H-hello?" I called, "Anyone here?"

Out of nowhere, it seemed came an old man. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, please- I need a wand."

"Hogwarts this year, missy?" I nodded excitedly. "Well, let's get started." Whipping out a tape measure, Mr. Ollivander watched as it measured my right arm. "Right then," he said when it had finished, "Let us see which wand will be best for you. Of course you know that it's not really the witch or wizard that chooses the wand."

"Er-it isn't?"

"Yes, miss. One of the many mysteries of magic." After measuring my wand arm (my right) and such, he began walking around, taking a box from a shelf every once in a while. Soon he returned with no less than eight wand boxes. Mr. Ollivander opened the first one. "Birchwood, ten inches, with a core of dragon string. Wave it a bit."

Grasping it carefully, I swirled it a bit, and nothing happened. "I guess you're not the right one for this wand, then." I tried the next six, and with each one a different disaster happened. Finally, I took hold of the last one. "Ten and a quarter inches, willow, swishy- good for charms." With a flick of my wrist, the wand sent out a beautiful shower of blue sparks. "There, now. You've found one that will take you. That will be six galleons, and six knuts, please."

I paid quickly for my wand and left the shop. I didn't really like that man very much; I don't think those cold eyes of his blinked once.

When I returned home that night, I sat on my bed, watching Ebony, my owl and thinking about Hogwarts and Diagon Alley. Ebony was lovely, with black feathers, a silver streak on her right wing, and clear blue eyes. I was taken with her, and it seemed that she was also taken with me. She nipped my finger affectionately and stood on my shoulder, and when she was in her cage she stood still as a statue.

I felt very proud just then. I was proud to be Ebony's owner, proud to be going to Hogwarts, proud to be a witch- and also proud to have caught the attention of James Potter. I wasn't all that boy crazy, but even I had to admit that he was good-looking- probably the best-looking boy I had ever met. His friend-what was his name again? –oh yeah-Sirius Black- wasn't ugly either. I was glad they had even acknowledged my existence. Little did I know that Hogwarts (along with certain hot guys) was not what I expected- not what I expected at all.

Before I even woke up on the morning of September 1, I felt excitement from my head to my toes-and for some reason I felt a tickling sensation too, particularly near my feet. I opened my eyes and looked to the foot of my bed. My puppy (ironically named Kitty) was free to lick to death my feet, as they were outside of my covers, and he was doing so with satisfaction glowing in his adorable eyes. "Kitty," I said, yawning and sitting up, "Kitty! Stop it!" It was starting to make me laugh. I reached down to pick her up. "Who let you in my room, anyways?" I asked, kissing her nose.

"That would have been me," came my mum's voice entering the room. She carried a tray piled with muffins and hash browns and almost everything else good for breakfast.

"Mum!" I exclaimed, spying the food, "You can't expect me to eat all that!"

"Well, why not?" I just stared at her. She laughed lightly. "I'm just kidding, Lily! No, I'm going to help you in the attempt to digest this mountain, but don't tell your father-I told him it was just for you and that he would have to find something else for breakfast."

"Don't tell me what?" Dad said upon entering.

"Er-nothing," I answered for Mum as she set down the tray.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," my mum said as kissed his cheek. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist. All I could do was wrinkle my nose and leave them laughing at my reaction.

"Come now, Lily. You don't really think that I believed your mother when she tried to convince me you could eat all that by yourself. I knew something was up."

Mum sighed. "I guess I'll just have to get another fork and plate." Dad grinned. When she came back from the kitchen a few minutes later, he grabbed the fork from her and savagely scooped enormous amounts of the food onto his plate. My mum and I just looked at each other and smiled, calmly serving ourselves to portions of the food it was humanly possible to eat. I still don't, to this day, know how my dad could manage to eat as much as he did and keep it down.

When Mum and I were finished with our breakfast, unable to eat anymore (Dad was still eating), I said, "Well, I should start packing."

"You mean you haven't packed already?" Mum exclaimed. When I shook my head (a bit sheepishly, I might add- I never was really good at planning things) she practically fainted. "Merlin! I'd better help you then. Let's get going."

"It's not all that bad, Mum," I protested, "Everything is _ready_ to be packed… I just haven't packed it yet. And…_Merlin_?" It was her turn to feel embarrassed.

"Well, if I have a witch for a daughter, I might as well speak her language, right?" she said, turning a bit red.

"Sure, Mum…sure," I answered, grinning.

"Lily!" Mum called up the stairs, "It's past ten-thirty!"

"Be right down!" I shouted back, hurriedly grabbing my trunk and Ebony's cage. I attempted to run with both of these, dragging my trunk behind me, but I ended up on the floor with an "oof!" "On second thought, can you help me with my trunk? It's-er- a bit too heavy for me to carry by myself." Mum was at the door in seconds and with her help I was able to get my trunk to our car. As soon as we got to Kingsport Station we ran frantically around, trying unsuccessfully to find the platform written on my ticket- platform 9 ¾. Finally I spotted two people who I knew to be wizards- James Potter and Sirius Black. "James!" I called, waving. He and Sirius looked over.

"Hi, Lily!" they called, running over with their trolleys.

"How're you?" James asked, "Excited for Hogwarts?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Very. But I need help. Where's the platform, do you know?"

"They didn't tell you how to get through? Oh, that's real convenient. Well, come with us and we'll show you."

"Okay. Just a minute, though, I've got to tell my mum."

"'Kay."

I ran to Mum and told her that I knew how to get to the train. "How?" she asked, "and how did you find out?"

"Well, I don't actually know myself how to get through, but someone I met in Diagon Alley is going to help me. I'd better hurry- he's waiting for me."

"_He_?"

I blushed, and before she could ask questions, I said, "Bye Mum!", kissed her cheek, and told her I'd write as often as I could. I walked towards James as fast as I could to still be considered walking. With a smile, he and his friend led me between platforms 3 and 4.

So? How was it? Not too bad, or horrible? Please tell me what you think so that I can improve it! R/R!


	2. Beginning Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I wholeheartedly regret to inform you that the characters that awake a spark of recognition in this story, along with a few events, do not belong to me; they belong to J.K. Rowling. For those of you who could not understand that little speech or did not bother to read it, I do not own any characters or events you see in and of the Harry Potter books. I have, however, invented a few characters myself and the plot belongs to me. (Yes, I did try to make this as long as I possibly could, just to annoy and bore all of those who read my story-jk)

**Chapter 2: Friends and Enemies**

"Now, it's pretty easy to get onto the platform if you know what to do," Sirius explained. He pulled me gently by the arm until I was directly in front of the barrier. "All you have to do is walk through there. If you're scared you can run a bit, though. James did his first time." He grinned at his friend, who protested. "Sure, sure, you didn't James. Anyways, Lily-flower- ready?" I nodded. Taking a deep breath, I faced the barrier and, trying to walk calmly, started towards it. Although they steadily sped up against my will, my legs successfully guided me through. I opened my eyes (I'd closed them on instinct) and saw the beautiful scarlet Hogwarts Express for the first time. I was busy taking it in when the thought crossed my mind that I had better move. A body slamming into mine a mill-second later told me I was right.

"Sorry," James apologized, helping me get back up and gather my fallen belongings.

"Don't be," I replied, "_I'm_ the one that should be sorry. It was my fault."

"Well, I guess that's true," he agreed with a grin.

"You're not supposed to agree with me!" I said, with mock anger and grinning back.

"Women!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air, faking exasperation, "You can't please them, no matter how hard you try. If you agree with them, they get mad at you, if you don't, they get mad at you! It's a lose-lose situation!" I laughed despite myself.

"What about women?" Sirius asked as he appeared behind us.

"Just that they're impossible to please."

"No they're not!" I said, "Like you would know!"

"Actually, Lily-flower, I have to agree with my oh so very wise and noble friend. Women, though amazing, beautiful, irresistible creatures, are the most stubborn and impossible living creatures on earth."

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes and grinning in spite of myself.

"I'm terribly grieved to break up this delightful conversation," James said impatiently, "But the train is kind of _leaving_!"

I gasped as I looked at the train-it was, in fact, in reality, moving forward. "Well, c'mon!" Sirius exclaimed, grabbing my arm and dragging me behind, along with his trolley, making it even harder on me because he only left me one arm to pull mine with.

"Wait!" James shouted, running after the Hogwarts Express, "Wait for us! Wait! Stop the train! Stop!" He looked hilarious, his arms flying and waving all about, and I would have laughed if my arm had not been in so much pain- Sirius had a very strong grip. However, his efforts were worthwhile because before long the train slowed to a stop with a deafening screech, and the driver came out.

"What's the matter with you kids? Can't you see it's eleven-o'clock? Well, get on, then. Let me help you with your trunks."

"Thank you," I said, out of breath from running so hard after Sirius.

Once we were on the train, we had a heck of a time finding a compartment not filled with students. Finally we reached one at the very end of the train with only one person- a boy, second year by the looks of him, with sandy hair and a tired air about him. When he saw us, he grinned. "Hello guys!"

I looked at James and Sirius. "Do you know him?"

Sirius looked at James. "Do we know him. Do we _know_ him? By gosh, he's only one of our greatest pals! How're you, Remus? Have a good summer? Why didn't you owl me? Was yer mum sick a lot?" Remus' (obviously the boy in the compartment) grin faded slightly.

"Yeah, she was, actually. Three horrible times…but anyway, why didn't _you_ owl _me_? You both told me you would. The last owl I got from either of you was in August"-Oh, so very long ago, I thought-"and who's she?"

"Sorry 'bout not owling you, but I really couldn't have. My owl disappeared…dunno where she went…however, I don't know Sirius's excuse," James replied.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault either! I was having too much fun meeting Miss Evans, here." Quietly, to James, he said mockingly, "Ha! You forgot to answer _that_ question!"

I extended my hand to Remus. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

"Remus Lupin," he returned, shaking my hand, "Are you a first year?" I nodded. "What house do you want to get in?"

"I-I dunno," I said, a bit confused. Houses? Neither my Hogwarts letter nor Sirius or James had said anything about houses.

"Well, I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor. It's the best." I was amused to find he hadn't stopped shaking my hand. The only reason I wasn't laughing or even smiling is that it was getting more than a bit tiring.

"Why would that be?" I asked, slowly taking my hand out of his.

"_Why_?" Sirius interrupted, "Well, for one thing, it has _me_ in it." As an afterthought he added, "And James and Remus."

"That makes it _better_ than the others?" I asked teasingly.

"Thanks. I speak for all of us when I say I'm hurt."

"I'm just kidding, Sirius. Well, what about the others?"

"Ravenclaw is full of stuck-up snobs, if you ask me, although I admit they're very clever (tons of good-looking girls, too), Slytherin has everyone you have every right to despise- rich and evil. Hufflepuff- well, you get enough from the name."

"Hmm…" I said, thinking, "Well, I think that, even though it has you in it, Gryffindor would be the best."

The rest of the train ride was filled with talk about Hogwarts, us (James, Remus, Sirius and me) stuffing ourselves with treats from the cart (I was addicted to the Chocolate Frogs), and my three new friends attempting to teach me Exploding Snap.

"All right, Lily, let's try this _one_ more time," James said with a sigh, "All you have to do is-" He was interrupted by a gasp from Sirius. He had been playing with the cards and they had, without warning, exploded right in his face.

"My eyebrows! My poor, delicate eyebrows! They're on fire I tell you! On fire!" Sirius exclaimed, running around the compartment in panic.

"Sirius," James told his friend with a bored manner as he picked up the cards, "You're a wizard, remember? Put them out, you lunatic! Use magic!"

Sirius immediately stopped his ranting and, with an "oh, yeah-I forgot" and a simple "aquafy", the flames stopped. I fell victim to giggles when he faced me. "What? What's wrong? I stopped it all, didn't I? Lily, what's so funny?" He turned to James when he said this, and he too started laughing. "What in the name of Honeydukes is the matter with you two?" he shouted. James just pointed to his face. With a horrified gasp of realization, Sirius dug into his bag and pulled out a hand-held mirror-a hot pink one. "Merlin! Oh my gosh! My eyebrows! My beautiful, lovely, thick, dark eyebrows! They're gone! Non-existent! Vanished! I will never play Exploding Snap ever again! You take my word! Oh, my eyebrows! Oh…oh no…" he sunk to the floor and held his face in is hands, dropping the mirror. His shoulders started heaving and I stopped laughing; what if something was seriously wrong with him?

"Are you all right, Siri?" I asked quietly, kneeling by him. His head turned up and I saw that he was laughing- laughing so hard, in fact, that he had tears in his eyes. "You idiot! I thought you were really sad about it!"

"Sirius, sad?" James asked with wide eyes, "I have not, in all the years I've known him, seen him honestly, truly grieved about anything- not even a dead aunt."

"Hey! She deserved to die! Pinched my cheek every time I came within reach, she did! It hurt! Plus, she had the _nastiest_ black teeth…said they went with the family name…" Sirius's laughing slowed as he began to look thoughtful.

"Whatever," I said, annoyed, amused, and embarrassed, "Just don't do that again. It wasn't funny. And… you have a _pink_ _mirror_?"

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" a loud voice carried over the noise of the students getting off the train. As I looked around for the source of the shout, I saw a giant-like man with a face mostly hidden by a mess of brown hair. "'ello there, miss," he said as I approached him, nodding his head, "Are ye a firs' year?" Before I had time to answer, his eyes lit up as he saw the boys behind me. "Sirius! James! Remus! You 'ere wit' this 'ere young missy?" They all nodded with broad grins. "Be nice t' 'er…wha's yer name, miss?"

"I'm Lily Evans," I replied politely.

"Well, Miss Lily, yer need ter get into one of these 'ere boats, al' right?"

I nodded and waved goodbye to Remus, Sirius, and James. "Good luck!" they called and ran off. I climbed into one of the little boats with three other girls. Two were obviously twins, one with short blond hair and the other with the exact same hair color as I had- red. They both looked fairly friendly, but it was the third girl that spoke to me first. She had large violet eyes rimmed with thick black eyelashes, and shiny black curls trickled down to her waist. She smiled and waved to me as the boats started moving. "Hi! My name's Rose, what's yours?" she asked enthusiastically.

I barely had time to say: "I'm Lily-" when she continued talking, "That is _so_ neat! We both have flower names! What house do you want to get into? I want to get into Gryffindor- either that or Ravenclaw, even though I don't want everyone to think I'm stuck-up…I don't think I'll have to worry about that, though, 'cause I'm not that smart. Aren't you excited? I am. I have six sisters who've already been to Hogwarts and I couldn't wait 'til it was my turn, and here I am! Finally! I feel awfully sorry for my little brother Damon. Not only is he the youngest in the family and won't get to come here for four years, he's the only boy! Dad and Mum are divorced…" Rose said all of this at an astounding speed, so quickly I could barely pick out what she was saying.

I caught her last words, though, because she slowed down a bit and got a bit quieter. "I'm sorry," I whispered. I felt kind of guilty because my parents were together and happy as they could be.

"Oh, it's all right," she said, cheering up again, "I didn't know him real well. Haven't seen Dad since I was seven, and from what I can remember, I didn't like him all that much…and Mum gets us by fine on her own because she's in the Ministry. Don't tell anybody, though. I don't like everyone knowing…they treat me weirdly when they know my mum knows the Minister of Magic-"

"Hey!" the twin with red hair shouted into her ear, "Be quiet, will you? You talk two hundred miles an hour and I'm tired of it! Merlin! Some people!"

Rose immediately stopped, looking crushed. "Leave her alone!" I told the girl, "Who're you to be talking to her like that?"

"I'll have you know that my name is TaraGrey and I come from one of the richest families in Britain. You mind your own business and stay away from me," she returned with a turned up nose. Her sister looked sympathetically at us and gave me a small smile, but didn't say anything.

"Ignore her," I told Rose, "She doesn't know what she's talking about." She nodded, but stayed silent. I sighed and turned to the front of the boat. What I saw made me gasp with delight. "Is that- is that-"

"Yes! It's Hogwarts!" Rose said, a bit happier, "Just like Maggie said it was like!"

"Oh! It's beautiful! I'll never want to leave!" I whispered, staring at the castle ahead.

"Just wait 'til we get inside!" Rose whispered back, "I can't wait for the sorting!" I'd forgotten about that.

"What do you think we have to do? You know, to be sorted?"

"Maggie said it hurts and you have to face dragons and all sorts of stuff, but I know better than to trust her. I reckon it's some written test that doesn't let you lie, or something like that."

"Well, I guess we'll find out."

"When you walk through these doors, I shall take you to the front of the Great Hall and place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will shout out which house you belong in and you will then sit at your house table. The houses are Hufflepuff" -this got several snickers- "Ravenclaw, Gryffindor…and Slytherin. Come along, now." Professor McGonagall (not the one you're thinking of; it's her mum) turned briskly and entered the Great Hall. All of the first years meekly followed her to an old, stitched-up hat sitting on a stool. "Stand over there, over there," she motioned to the right side of the hat and we quickly obeyed.

The hat split near the rim, and the tear formed a mouth. It began singing:

"_Welcome, newcomers, welcome here;_

_We won't harm you; never fear;_

_Far and wide tell of Hogwarts has spread,_

_Famous for filling head after head_

_With knowledge, talent, and wisdom to spare,_

_All with grace and tender care;_

_You'll get many laughs, maybe just a few tears_

_With the things you'll encounter here over these years_

_Oh, what fun we'll have, you and I, and the rest of the school,_

_Just make sure to mind your teachers and don't break a rule, _

_From the day Gordric Gryffindor himself created me,_

_It has been my duty to look in your minds and see_

_What's in there (if anything), what you know,_

_I'll base my choice on what you show._

_Are you brave, like a true Gryffindor?_

_Or a Ravenclaw, with knowledge galore?_

_You could be a Slytherin with wit and riches,_

_Or a Hufflepuff, who accepts all wizards and witches_

_Which one are you, what's it to be?_

_You will find out by trying on me."_

The school burst into applause. When the clapping died down, Professor McGonagall unrolled a sheet of parchment and began calling out names. "Alexander, James!" I looked at the house tables, searching for James. When I found him, I waved, and he grinned.

"GRIFFINDOR!"

"Bell, Raymond!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brown, Rose!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Here I was glad to note the hat had shouted this before it had even touched her head. The names continued to be called, but I was watching James and his gang, who were still busy welcoming Rose- I suspected it was because she was so pretty. Just as she took a seat by them I heard my name.

"Evans, Lily!" I jumped and a few students laughed. Blushing a little, I bit my lip as the hat was placed on my head.

"Clever…very clever…I suppose I out to put you in Ravenclaw for that, but you've got Gryffindor qualities as well…very brave I see…which one would you prefer, dear?" I almost prayed with my thoughts _"Gryffindor, Gryffindor, pretty please, hat? Please put me in Gryffindor…"_ "Oh? All right, then…GRYFFINDOR!"

Gloria Clearwater, one of the Gryffindor Prefects, along with her partner Arthur Weasley led the Gryffindor House to a large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. "Password?" the lady asked airily.

"Wolfsbane," Gloria answered promptly. The painting, acting as a door, immediately swung open to reveal a large circular room full of red and gold. The common room. Everyone hurried in, chattering excitedly, especially the first years. My eyes darted this way and that; I was desperate to drink it all in. There were a few well-cushioned chairs sitting by a fire that was giving off a warm, comforting glow, but was fierce like a lion, Gryffindor's mascot. Along the walls and next to the chairs tables were placed. There were several paintings displayed on the walls; one of a majestic lion, another of Gordric Griffindor, and others of Hogwarts and its past witches and wizards. "Girls dormitories are up the stairs to your left, boys', up the stairs to you right. Hurry, now, go up!" With lots of pushing and shoving, we obeyed.

As the boys and girls went their separate ways, I heard someone, either James or Sirius, shout to me, "Lily! Meet us in the common room later!"

"Okay!" I yelled back, but wasn't sure if they heard me. I rushed into the dormitory I shared with my fellow Gryffindor first year girls (the door was marked "First Years"). There were six four-poster beds situated around the edges of the circular room, each draped with dark red velvet and supplied with three extremely fluffy pillows. There was a tall window between each of the beds, one of which looked over the lake. I was free to choose the bed I wanted, as I was the first one there, and I chose the one next to that window- I loved the look and feel of any body of water, lake or sea, and I thought it would be splendid to be able to see the lake from by bed. Just as I sat on by bed to gaze out my window, three other girls rushed in. One was the twin with blonde hair (I was grateful it wasn't the red-haired one); she had very fair skin, playful dark eyes that you could almost call black, and was obviously very rich- the earrings she was wearing were real little rubies and she wore the very latest styles of everything. The other girl looked a lot like James (Alexander, not Potter). Silky brown curls with natural blonde highlights fell a bit past her shoulders, and soft, midnight blue eyes twinkled above a small, straight, lightly freckled nose as she flashed me a charming smile.

"Lily!" Rose said, "You should've waited for me! Oh, my, isn't this a pretty room! And just look at the lake! It's gorgeous with that sunset!" I nodded. The sky that day was perfectly clear, and the sun, as it went down, created a lovely mixture of pink and orange. "I suppose I'll take the bed next to you, Lils."

"That's fine, but _please_ don't call me Lils- I _hate_ that."

"Sorry _Lily_," she replied, "By the way, this is Emma and Elizabeth- Emma and her twin were in the boat with us; her sister was the one that… you know…"

"I'm awfully sorry about that- Rose, was it?" the girl named Emma said apologetically, "Tara's not the nicest to me, either… she's spoiled rotten. Not that I'm not, but money's everything to her. She doesn't care about people. I would've stuck up for you, I really would've, but it wouldn't have done any good… I'm sorry."

"That's all right," said Rose, "I understand. She's not the first one to say I talk too much." At that moment two more girls walked (more like strutted) in.

"Hello," one of them said in a bored and haughty manner as she sat on one of the two beds left available.

"Hi!" I said, trying to be friendly, "I'm Lily!"

"That's nice," she returned, gazing lazily around the room. The girl she came in with (obviously her friend) said nothing, sat on the last bed left, and watched her.

"What's your name?" I tried again.

"If you must know, my name is Lydia, and that's my follower, Kitty (A/N: Pride and Prejudice)." We all raised our eyebrows at the word "follower" but Kitty didn't seem to mind much, as she continued silence. (I thought about telling them that my dog's name was Kitty, but I didn't think they would like that) I couldn't help but notice how much make-up these girls had on. Both of them wore heavily applied eyeliner, thick blue mascara, and bright eye shadow; Kitty wore pink, Lydia purple. They looked like they had masks instead of faces. I must have seemed to be wearing none compared to them (I really was only wearing mascara- I mean, come on! I was only eleven! Anyways, _purple_ eye shadow? That's so unnatural!) It was clear that Lydia, at least, didn't want anything to do with me or anyone I might be friends with.

When I went down to the common room that night, I found only James and Remus absorbed in a game of chess and Sirius watching them and giving ridicules suggestions. As I plopped in one of the chairs by the fire, I noticed it wasn't a normal game of chess. The pieces moved themselves, though the players told them where to go. When they attacked each other, it was brutally. "What kind of chess is that?" I asked.

James looked up and smiled. "Oh, hi, Lily. You don't know what kind of chess this is? This, my lovely friend, is wizard's chess! You must've led a very sheltered life before this to have never played this. I suppose you've never seen Quidditch, either!"

"Well- no, I haven't, actually."

All three boys froze and turned to me.

"What'd you say?" Sirius said slowly, eyes wide.

"I've never seen Quidditch. What is it?"

"What kind of family do you come from, anyway? Everyone knows what Quidditch is!"

"I come from a muggle family."

"Oh…" the boys looked at each other.

"Well," James said cheerfully, "Since you've never seen it, as your friends, it is our duty to show you." He grabbed my hand and ran up to the boys' dormitories, dragging me along. "Wait here." He disappeared for a few moments, and when he came into sight again he had a shiny broomstick in his hand.

"Come with me, Lils," he said, grabbing my arm.

He took me out to a huge field with several tall hoops at either end. It was there he demonstrated Quidditch and had me try to fly-which I failed. It wasn't very fun for me, but he sure had a great time; I could tell he love to fly. It took several hours for us to return to the common room, but when we did, I was sore all over and he was laughing at me ("No, Lily, I'm not laughing _at_ you- I'm laughing _with_ you," he insisted).

The next day everyone got handed his or her schedules during breakfast. "Oh no!" Sirius groaned after a glance at his, "We've got potions with Slytherins first!"

"Are you _serious_?" James exclaimed, dropping his half-eaten sausage and grabbing the schedule.

"Well, yes and no…I don't get what you mean…"

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm _always_ Sirius, but I'm _never_ serious. Get it?"

"Very funny! You know what I meant! Seriously, aren't you _ever_ serious about _anything_, Sirius?"

"You're still confusing me," came the dull reply.

"Argh! Just forget, okay? Forget it."

I watched (and listened) to this conversation with amusement, and it was all I could do to keep from laughing. Just then Lydia (with Kitty following her, of course) walked over. "_Hi_ James!" she said, batting her blue eyelashes and smiling so big that all of her glittering white teeth were in clear view.

"Er- hello…" James replied, and returned to his food.

"Will you come sit with us, Jamsie?"

We looked at each other, trying not to laugh at her face. James tried to be polite. "I'm great where I am, but thank you for the invitation."

"_Please_! It's _so_ lonely! Only Kitty to talk to!"

"Well, erm, actually, I'm done so bye!" He whispered to Sirius, Remus and me, "Sorry! I've got to go!" and he practically ran from the Great Hall. Lydia watched him go with great disappointment, then whipped around and went back to where she was sitting, but not before giving me a dirty look.

"What's with _her_?" I asked Sirius.

"She must be part of James' fan club. Nothing new," he replied with a shrug.

"James has a _fan club_?" I grinned. He was _very_ cute, but I didn't think girls would be crazy enough to form a fan club over a boy like him.

Sirius nodded and stuffed a spoonful of eggs in his mouth. When he had swallowed, he added briefly: "So do I." I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing. I don't know why, but the idea seemed baffling. "Hey! It's not that funny! It's flattering, really, but not that uncommon! I mean, it's better than one for _Snape_, right? Don't tell me I'm really _that_ bad-looking!"

"No, you're not, you're really not, but…" I didn't know how to end, so I left it there. Rose came running in and almost fell on the seat James left vacant next to me.

"Lily! Why didn't you wake me up? I got up _ten minutes_ ago! Do you know how behind I am?"

"You look fine to me, Rosie," Sirius said, surveying her. Her hair was still wet from her shower and clung loosely to the edges of her flushed face, and her eyes were full of excitement.

"Thanks, Sirius!" she replied with a bright smile, "Anyways, Lily, isn't this exciting? Our first real day! Did you get my schedule for me? Please say you did- I don't have the energy or time to go get it myself."

"I seriously doubt that," I returned, "but here it is." I handed her schedule to her.

"You're great! Aw…. we don't have potions 'til after lunch!"

End of Chapter


	3. Charms and Severus Snape

Disclaimer: Only the plot and a few extra characters that I invented belong to me- the rest, unfortunately, are JK Rowling's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charms and Severus Snape

My first class was Transfiguration, and I could tell right off the bat that it was going to be both Rose's and my worst subject. Professor McGonagall gave us a lecture about the expectations of behavior and grades in her classroom, and then set us to the simple task of turning caterpillars into butterflies in partners, but she didn't give us the spell to do it. I paired with Rose, of course, and soon we were trying unsuccessfully to make a butterfly out of our caterpillar.

"It shouldn't be this hard!" Rose said, frustrated, "It's a simple growing-enhancer spell, I think. Something to make it bigger. Hey! That's it! _Engorgio_!" I opened my mouth to stop her, but it was too late- our caterpillar was the size of my head within the blink of an eye.

Professor McGonagall briskly walked to our seat amid the laughs Rose's mistake had got from the class. "_What_ were you trying to do, may I ask, Miss Brown?" she asked in a disapproving tone, though the edges of her mouth threatened to turn up in a smile, "Next thing we know, you might blow it up! What a nice mess that would be!_Reducio_! Now, no more of your foolishness. Think more simply, and of spells that would _transfigure_ it, please."

Rose nodded –not without a blush- and the professor went away. "That was bad," she whispered.

"Yeah, but it could have been a lot worse. At least you didn't blow it up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In my next class, charms, I was surprised to see James and Sirius. "What are you two doing here?" I asked.

James looked a bit sheepish as he answered: "Well, see, we didn't-er- exactly-er-"

Sirius came in. "We didn't pass the exam for this class last year, so we're stuck in it again. It'll make it a lot better, though- you being here, too, I mean." He grinned.

"You didn't pass this class?" I said, shocked, "And I'd heard that you were top in all your subjects!"

"We are!" James protested, "Well, at least I am, in every class but charms. It's not because I'm not good at it, though. It's just that I kind of…."

"Cheated and got caught," Sirius finished for him, with a lopsided grin.

"Hey! You cheated too! And anyways, I won't do it again; not after the howler Mum sent-" his face screwed up and he shivered, "that was horrible."

"Awfully loud, too," Sirius commented, playing with his wand and making purple sparks surround all of us, "I couldn't hear out of my right ear for almost a week after the lovely red envelope exploded and made us all deaf!" Rose and I laughed. I didn't know exactly what a howler was, but I got the general idea.

"Attention! May I have your attention, please?" little Professor Flitwick shouted over the noise of everyone's conversations. We soon quieted down, and he was able to begin the lesson.

"Today we will be learning the motion which we will be using for most of our spells. Now, pick up your wands, please. We will be levitating tree leaves (A/N: I didn't want to copy Harry Potter _exactly_). All you need to do is wave your wand with a simple swish and flick. Try it now: swish and flick. Good, good. Repeat after me: _Wingardium Liviosa!_"

"_Wingardium Liviosa_!" I said along with the rest of the class, waving my wand in the way the professor instructed and pointed it at my leaf. Immediately my leaf rose off the desk, while others' leaves either fluttered a little or stayed put.

"Very good, Miss Evans- well done! Yes, very good very good. The rest of you, try again."

I received a few envious looks from my classmates, but as they tried it again, Sirius, James, and Rose all managed to get theirs into the air. The other James (James Alexander) also levitated his, and it went high above the rest. I smiled at all of them, but my eyes rested on Alexander longer than the rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't make fun of me, Rose! You have to admit, he _is_ pretty cute!" I said as we walked into the common room that night.

"Well, yes, but that's not the point! You're not supposed to like him! And you've never even met him!" Rose snapped.

"May I ask who are you two talking about?" Elizabeth asked curiously, coming up behind us.

"No one!" I said hurriedly and sat down in a vacant chair.

"I'm sure," she mused, sitting next to me.

"Hey! You didn't leave anywhere for me to sit! And you didn't think he was no one two seconds ago, Lils," Rose retorted, "James Alexander is who we're talking about, Lizzy. Lily here _fancies_ him, and I'm trying to talk her out of it, but she won't listen to me!"

"James?" Elizabeth turned to me in surprise, "You like _James_?" she started laughing.

"Who likes James?" came an amused voice behind me. I turned and saw Sirius's grinning face staring down at me. "_Lily_ likes James?"

"Not the one you're thinking of, and stay out of my business!" I exclaimed, annoyed and angry. I stood up as he started laughing and stomped off to my dormitory. It wasn't that big of a deal! Just a crush! Just a stupid little crush!

After I had slammed the door behind me, I heard someone's footsteps outside the dormitory. "Lily?" it was Elizabeth, "Lily, don't be mad at me. Please? I was just laughing because-well, because James is my stepbrother." I opened the door. "But don't worry," she added with a grin and a mischievous glint in her eye, "I won't tell. Wizard's honor."

"You're not a wizard, though, Lizzy," I answered, confused.

"I know." She ran back down to the common room, laughing. She had already settled in one of the chairs before I got her meaning.

"Don't you dare, Elizabeth!" I yelled, running after her with my wand drawn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, as far as I knew, no one had yet told my little secret, but James (Potter) looked like he was having difficulty holding in laughter every time he looked at me. When Rose, Emma, Elizabeth and I were walking to defense against the dark arts, a large, noisy crowd was blocking the hallway. "What's going on?" I asked one of the people there, who I recognized as a second year Ravenclaw.

"Potter and Snape are at it again," he answered, and turned again in the direction the rest were facing, standing on tiptoe to see over the crowd. We, too, looked that way, and, though we were too short to see anything at first, soon a pale, greasy-haired boy was shot over the crowd to where I was standing, knocking me over. He fell limp on my feet and I noticed his nose was bleeding, covering me in red.

James made his way through the crowd to where his victim had fallen, saw me, and smiled. "Hi Lily! Have you met Mister Severus Snape? Well, if you haven't have that pleasure, here he is." He lightly kicked the boy on the ground and laughed.

"James," I asked, "What are you doing? What did he do to you?"

"He hexed me with a jelly-leg curse a few minutes ago. And it kind of bothers me that he dirties up this already dying world by existing."

"James!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could someone who was so nice to me be so cruel to someone obviously weaker and less popular than he was? It was horrible! "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with him, Lily-flower," Sirius said from behind James, and putting an arm around my shoulders, "He's just doing what needs to be done."

How could _he_ be so rude? I shrugged his shoulder off roughly. "What is wrong with both of you?!" I exclaimed, "Even if he does deserve it, that doesn't mean you have to do it to him! How could you? You're horrible! " I leaned down and began to lift Snape off my feet. He tensed, and tried to pull away. "I'm trying to help you," I said quietly, "Now get up, gently, gently. We have to get you to the hospital wing." I pulled him up on his feet and walked him to the hospital wing, his nose still gushing out blood.

"Lily!" James called, "Wait! I didn't- you don't understand!" He ran in front of me, forcing me to stop. I glared at him.

"I understand enough to never want to see you again, James Potter. Now move out of my way." When he stood his ground, I shoved around him and marched up to the hospital wing with Snape, who was faint from loss of blood.

"Oh, my!" the nurse said as we walked in the room. "Potter again, Mister Snape?"

"You mean he does this a lot?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Why yes, dear. They fight all of the time. Awfully violent, no matter his charm and his looks, Potter is. And you might want to clean your robes, dear." I nodded as I helped lay Snape on one of the beds and walked numbly to class.

"Will he be all right?" Rose asked as I came in. I nodded. "Oh! Your robes are awfully messy, Lily!" I shrugged and sat down next to her, my head in my hands.

"Do you care to explain why you are late, Miss Evans, and why you have blood all over your robes?" Professor Groves said. I looked up to see her hovering over me and glowering at me over her thick glasses.

"I was talking Snape to the hospital wing, Professor. He-he was bleeding. Potter hurt him." I didn't want to call James by his first name anymore.

"A Gryffindor helping a Slytherin? That is most rare. Unheard of! Ten points to your house, Miss Evans."

"Thank you, professor."


	4. Denial

Disclaimer: Only the plot and a few extra characters that I invented belong to me- the rest, unfortunately, are JK Rowling's.

A/N: I'm sorry the last chapter was so short! Please review! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Thank you. I hope you like it-I had a hard time writing it, and I know it's not very good, but it gets better, I promise! At least, I think it is…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Denial 

Months passed and I tried to ignore James Potter. It was hard, and there were times when I wanted to laugh at his jokes and pranks with everybody else. Whenever this happened, I just had to remind myself what he had done to Snape, and then I would be able to walk on with a perfectly straight face. It wasn't fun, hating him, but I didn't want to be his friend anymore. Not that he didn't try to be mine. He would show off in front of me, ruffling his already messy hair and grinning, and asking me how I was. Just to spite him, I would be perfectly friendly to Remus, Peter, and even Sirius (I had forgiven him- I convinced myself it had been a one-time thing with him). I would walk to charms with James's best friend, even flirting with him sometimes, and waving to Severus Snape in the hallways. I stopped being nice to Snape, though, as whenever I greeted him he would either ignore me or say something along the lines of "stay away from me, mudblood."

I had successfully ignored James until one day in charms.

"Today we will practice the summoning charm. It is very simple. Example: _accio ink bottle_!" Because he hadn't specified any one ink bottle, all of the class's came flying at him at once, breaking as they made contact with his body and desk. The class couldn't help erupting in laughter. "Ah-" he cleared his throat, filling his mouth with ink in the process, "_Repairo_!" All thirty-one of the bottles put themselves back together, and with a "_scourgify_!" the ink was gone from the professor, his desk, and the floor.

"Now that you have seen how it's done," Professor Flitwick said (this brought several giggles and even he had to smile a bit), "you will be passing a ball, using the summoning charm, with a partner. Take turns summoning the ball from your partner. Don't get too excited, though. I have already paired you with one of your classmates very carefully. No playing around." at this he looked pointedly at the Marauders "The partners are the following: Miss Brown with Mister Alexander, Mister Black with Miss Emma Grey, Miss Evans will be with-" I held my breath, _Not Potter! Not Potter! Not Potter!_ running over and over in my head at amazing speed and desperation but- "Mister Potter…" My teeth clenched as I looked at my partner, who grinned and waved back.

"Come on, Lily- it wasn't really that bad."

"Yes, it was, _Potter_. I can't believe you could be that cruel- to Snape, or anyone! I don't know why I was ever friends with you!"

"Because I'm handsome, charming, intelligent, and swept you off your feet the moment we met?"

I smiled a bit. "Literally," I replied, and he laughed.

_I made him laugh? _

_Yes, you did._

_Oh no! I wasn't supposed to make him happy! I hate him! …. don't I?_

_I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you._

_Who are you anyway?_

_You._

_You are? That doesn't make sense._

_Yes it does. It makes perfect sense._

_How, exactly?_

_You, my dear me, are having an inward battle. An argument within yourself. A fight between your two different faces. In short, you're in denial._

_Can you answer just one more question for me, please?_

_Another one?_

_Yes. Are you the good one of my faces?_

_Decide that for yourself. You should know. I'm you. By the way, you might want to start doing something, because James-er- _Potter_, excuse me, is looking at you very strangely._

_Okay._

I looked at James and found that, indeed, he was staring at me with one eyebrow arched so high that it was lost from sight in his messy black hair. "Lily? Are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. _Accio ball_!"

"Hey, Lily-flower can I ask you a question?"

"First of all, you just did ask me a question. Second, _do not_ call me Lily-flower."

"Sorry. Lily… why are you mad at me?"

I just looked at him. With the ball still in my hands, I walked away from him, to where Rose and James Alexander were practicing. I had almost reached them when a voice behind me said: "_Accio Lily Evans_!" and I was almost immediately stuck on the lap of James Potter, who was sitting on top of a desk.

"Potter! What are you doing?" I screeched.

"Sorry! I didn't count on you landing on my lap. I just wanted you to come here," he replied coolly, "but this isn't so bad, is it? I think it's kind of comfortable."

My eyes met his, and I wasn't sure whether to slap him or laugh. I ended up doing both. My hand made contact with his face as I burst out laughing and as he sat there, shocked, I whispered, between giggles, "Idiot." He grinned. I couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Does this mean we're friends again."

I stopped laughing and bit my lip. "I don't know. Will you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Will you promise to never- never _ever_- pick on anyone ever again?"

"Even Snivellus?" He looked disappointed.

"Even Snivellus."

"Oh…oh, all right. But I can still pull harmless pranks, can't I? And help plan them with the other Marauders?"

"That'd be fine, I suppose."

"This is awesome, Lily!" Before I had time to realize what he was doing, he gathered me up in a bear hug.

After ten or fifteen seconds, I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at us. "Ahem. James?" He looked up. His eyes went wide. After he grinned more than a bit sheepishly and waved, all of our classmates but Rose and James Alexander went back to their work. They both came over to us, smiling.

"Well, that was interesting," Rose said, eying us both, "I guess you're not mad at him anymore, then, Lily?"

"Um…I don't think so…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

More months passed, with the Marauders and myself friends again. James kept to his word, pulling no more physically harmful pranks on Snape or anyone else. However, it wasn't rare to see a sign saying 'kick me' on Lucious Malfoy's back or hear Snape's gasps after swallowing a bit of firewhiskey that just _magically_ appeared in his pumpkin juice, both situations courtesy of a certain James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin… and oh, yeah, what's-his-name, something Pettigrew.

Before I knew it, end-of-the-year exams were in less than two weeks, and I was frantically studying for them, giving up meals and spare time to pour over my schoolbooks. The Marauders were as easeful as ever, copying off each other's homework and assignments, and wondering why I even cared. "_Because_," I would say, "They're my _grades_. Would I _ever_ amount to _anything_ if I didn't score high on these tests?"

"Well," Sirius said once, "You _could_ take up a muggle profession which fascinates me- you could pick up trash! Lily the super trash woman! Doesn't that sound great? Or maybe you could build me one of those motorbikes! I don't think that job would pay very well, since I probably won't have the greatest salary myself…."

I replied calmly: "How about this? You shut your mouth, and keep it shut until…oh, 'til about three weeks from next Thursday. How does that sound? Good? Great!"

He couldn't exactly reply, as I had hexed his mouth shut, and didn't plan on reversing the spell until breakfast the next morning, maybe later. When he found this out, however, her did the only thing he could to make me undo it: he tickled me.

"S-stop it, Sirius! I'm s-serious- S-Sirius-he- stop!!!" I stuttered between giggles- I'm very ticklish, to my great distress. He shook his head and pointed to his mouth with an evil glint in his eye. "Oh, fine!" I gave in, and within seconds Sirius was blabbing nonsense loudly in my ear, just to annoy me and make sure I never did it again. I finally found sanctuary in my dormitory.

"Argh! Can it get any worse?" I groaned, sinking onto my bed.

"One thing you should never to do to Sirius Black: hex him," Rose said, coming in.

I nodded. "We should write that down. Actually we should write everything you should and shouldn't do around him and call it: The Book of Do and DO NOT's Around Sirius Black. Original, isn't it?"

"Even better: What You Should Know About the Marauders."

"Perfect! We'll start after exams!"

It was Rose's turn to groan. "Lily, you need to stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Exams are _not_ that important!"

"And who's the one that's going to fail them?"

"Not the person who loses all of her sleep to studying."

I didn't have anything to say to that except: "I don't lose _all_ of my sleep!"

The next morning, I was buried in Strange Beasts and Strange Spells to Fight and Protect Them in the Great Hall, absently crumbling my toast. I knew I had dark circles around my eyes and my hair wasn't the most attractive in the wizarding world at the moment, but I didn't care just then. "

"Rose?" I asked as I heard my friend sit down next to me with a huff, "Can you pour me some pumpkin juice, please? I don't have time. "

Without a word Rose snatched my schoolbook out of my hands. "I need that, Rose!"

"What did we talk about last night?" she snapped.

"I don't care! I need to study!"

"Lily, this is an advanced book! You won't need it until at least fourth year!"

"You never know what might show up on the exams!"

"I do know that we won't be asked to fight off a dementor. You are being ridicules!"

"Similar to the spell _riddikulas_, used to baffle, humiliate, and destroy a boggart."

"That's it! Open your mouth, young lady!" I was going to say "You're not my mother!" but I only managed the first word before a piece of toast covered in blueberry jelly was stuffed in my mouth. I choked, but started to chew, and by the time I had swallowed, I felt glad for food. I soon was eating like an animal, as I hadn't eaten anything for days.

"Lily?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide with mock horror, "Are you feeling alright? You're eating faster than I do! Not to mention more!"

I ignored him, but soon I felt tiredness creep over me. I hadn't felt it before I started eating. I realized what happened. It was, after all, Rose who had given me the food, and she had been raving about my losing sleep. "Sleeping potion…."I managed to mutter before falling fast asleep on the shoulder of whoever was next to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long was it supposed to last? She's slept the day away!" it was Sirius's voice.

"I don't know. She needs the sleep, anyways, though. It's okay. I just hope she won't be upset when she wakes up." Rose. The traitor. Oh, well. I had to be grateful to her for what she did, though I wasn't going to tell her. I hadn't felt so refreshed in…I don't know how long.

"You know what else? She's awake. And listening to us." Rats! Found out. I love eavesdropping, but I'm not very good at it- never was. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my dormitory.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Sirius greeted as I sat up on my bed, "Or, should I say: good evening!"

"What time is it?"

"You just barely missed dinner."

"Great," I said with a sigh, "I'm so hungry I could eat a dog -no- a deer."

"You don't have to do that," Sirius said, bringing forth a box, "we brought some food up from the feast."

"Thank you." I opened the box to find all kinds of delicious foods, which I dug into immediately.

"Whoa! Slow down, Lily-flower!" James said as he came in.

I suddenly stopped eating. "What are you two boys doing in here? This is the girls' dormitory!"

"Calm down! It's not like we're doing anything!"

I sighed, still too tired to yell for too long. _Exams are in ten days_! I thought. "I've got to study." I started to get up, but my friends stopped me.

"No," James told me, "No more reading, reciting, or memorizing days worth of nonsense that you have no need for until you get some more sleep. We'll wake you up tomorrow morning. Maybe by then the circles under your eyes will be at least halfway gone." With a sigh that was half fake, I consented, and fell back asleep before my head hit my pillows.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see what I was so worried about," I said happily as we walked out of our last exam, "Summoning charms? Defeating some pixies? Repotting snapdragons? Give me a break!"

"Speak for yourself," Rose said grumpily, rubbing one of her fingers, which her snapdragon had taken a little chunk out of, "I will hate herbology from this day forward."

I laughed and headed for the Great Hall. I practically bounced as I sat down next between Sirius and James. "Well, you seem cheerful today," Sirius commented, "I guess exams went okay, then, Lily-flower?"

"They were miraculously easy, Siri," I replied with a smile. Rose scowled.

"Apparently Rose doesn't think they were," James said with a small laugh.

I had just taken a big bite of potatoes when Professor McGonagall walked-no _strode_ toward me. "Miss Evans, the headmaster would like to see you in his office. Please come with me." I swallowed quickly and nodded. Did I do something wrong? Was I in trouble?

Waving goodbye to my friends, I followed the Gryffindor head of house toward two stone gargoyles. "Ice mice," the professor said, and the gargoyles leaped aside, revealing a doorway and staircase.

We approached Professor Dumbledore's (sp?) desk, and he looked up, his eyes smiling behind his half moon glasses. "Please sit, Miss Evans," he said. I sat and began twiddling my thumbs.

"I'm sure you have no idea why you're here, but, out of curiosity, may I ask if you do? Have an idea, that is."

"Er…no, professor. Should I?"

"That is not necessary, since I will be telling you anyway. Professor McGonagall" I hadn't noticed she was still here "has shown me and told me of some of the work you have done in her class and I have found it beyond satisfactory, besides that incident with the caterpillar, of course." At this eyes twinkled and I colored a bit at the memory. "Your other professors have done likewise, and I am very pleased. I haven't seen someone with your brains since Tom Riddle walked these hallways. I am sure that your scores on this year's exams will be excellent and, unless they prove otherwise, I would like to extend to you the opportunity to attend third year classes next year." My eyes went wide and I felt my mouth drop open. "Would that present a problem, Miss Evans?"

"No-no, it wouldn't professor!" I said, finally finding my voice, "That would be wonderful!"

"Well, then. It's settled. Congratulations!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: first update of the year 2005! How cool is that? Please review!


	5. End of the Year Madness

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or events you see in Harry Potter. They belong to JK Rowling. The rest is mine, mine, all MINE! Wa ha ha (evil laugh)…heh, heh…

A/N: Please review! I know I seem obsessive about this, but I really want to know that somebody is reading this. Please!

"What! You're going to skip a year?" Rose exclaimed.

"If my exam scores are 'excellent', then yes. Isn't it great?" I replied with a smile. We were walking by the lake, where the marauders were taking turns trying to drown the others. I watched with amusement as James resurfaced after being shoved under the water by Sirius, sputtering and water coming out his ears, mouth, and nose.

"Oh you'll pay for that one, Black!" he shouted, and Iheld back a laughwhen he lunged for Sirius, who dodged him easily and dove under the water.

"No, it is _not_ great, Lily Marie Evans," Rose said seriously.

"Don't call me that. And why not?"

"Well, first off, I won't be in any of your classes."

"That's a bad thing?"

"I'm hurt."

"Oh, come on. We'll still see each other at meals and when classes are over."

"I don't think that's good enough. Anyway, secondly, you'll be younger than everybody else. What if there're girls like Lydia in your dormitory and classes?"

"There already _is_ a person like Lydia in my dorm and classes, Rose- Lydia."

"Oh. Good point. But still, what if there are, Merlin forbid, _more than one_ of people like that?"

"News flash, Rose: not all people are perfect like us."

"Very funny. Oh, hi, Emma!"

I turned to see the blonde smile and wave from a few feet away from us and jog over. "What's this I hear about you moving up a year, Lily?"

"She's not going to do it," Rose replied hastily, before I could say anything.

"Of course I am, Emma," I said, glaring at my best friend.

"No, you're not. Tell her she can't, Emma!"

Emma said with a soft smile, "I can't tell her what to do and what not to do," I smirked at Rose "but I think she should do it."

"_Why_?" Rose whined.

"Because I'm skipping a year, too!"

"You are?" I beamed. How exciting! This was going to be even better than I thought! I would have a friend with me!

Emma nodded. "Professor McGonagall told me yesterday."

"Awesome! See, Rose? I'll have friends in my classes!"

"If we take the same courses, that is," Emma said.

"Well, what are you planning on taking?"

"I wouldn't take divination, if I were you," said a voice coming from the lake.

"And why not, James?" I asked him as he got out and walked over to us.

"Well, that's one of the subjects I'm taking."

"Really? That's not a very good reason why I shouldn't take it, unless you don't want me around. Just to spite you, I think I will take divination. It would be kind of fun to have that together, even if it is a bunch of hogwash."

"Reverse psychology," James said to Sirius as he shook the water off himself, soaking us all, "works every time."

"James!" I shouted a bit heatedly, not because he tricked me, but because now I was wet from head to toe when he could have just dried himself off with magic. He laughed and started running, knowing I was right on his heels, wand ready. Ten minutes later Sirius found him curled up in the common room, hiding his head.

"Aw... come on, pal, she can't have gotten you that badly," Sirius prompted, "Let me see..." Finally James put up his head and revealed my artwork. "Holy Merlin!" his best friend burst out laughing, "Wha-what'd she do to you?"

James scowled from behind mt handiwork and replied grimly: "The worst. Attacked me with the _strongest, deadliest, most humiliating_ weapons _ever_: lipstick, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and" he shuddered "_blush_." He buried his head in his arms again and groaned, "I will never get a girl wet again. _Never_."

* * *

It was a Saturday, and I was attending my first Quidditch game ever. I was excited, though I'd never admit it, because I'd never seen one- I was always inside studying and doing homework. I followed Rose and Emma to three vacant seats next to Remus- James and Sirius were playing, Sirius as a beater, James as a chaser. I cheered along with the Ravenclaws as the Gryffindor team walked onto the field and climbed onto their brooms. We were playing Hufflepuff, and everyone told me not to expect an exciting game- Hufflepuff would easily be slaughtered. Nevertheless, they made the first points. Fred Jordan, the announcer, let out a long stream of fancy swearwords-some of which he made up- when Gregory Snippet, one of the Hufflepuff chasers, got the quaffle past Gryffindor's keeper.

"_Jordan_," Professor McGonagall warned.

"Right. Sorry, Professor. Ahem. Potter passes to Calvin, back to Potter, Potter shoots, HE SCORES! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Gryffindor erupted in whoops and cheers "All right! Way to go, Potter! Now- Hufflepuff's ball, Snippet to Algren, Algren to Snippet, he shoots- and is blocked! Nice defense move by Longbottom, there, by the way. Very nice, even if he does have a crappy broom. Now, Potter's model broom, on the other hand-"

"Get back to the game, Jordan," Professor McGonagall said sharply.

"Yes. Of course, Professor. Gryffindor has the quaffle, Potter catches it by a hair- not a very good pass from Calvin. Look out, Potter! Bludger behind you! Oh, good. Black got it in the nick of time. Great hit, too." The game went on, Gryffindor scores eighty more points in a row before a Hufflepuff goal. I smiled as I watched James skillfully handle the quaffle, showing off more than a bit.

"Potter heads toward the goal- what was that? The snitch! Both seekers are racing toward the Gryffindor stands. It looks like the snitch is circling some girl's head- oh! Hey! It's that hot redhead!" Huh?

I looked down from the game, and, sure enough, the golden snitch was whizzing around me. I ducked quickly and almost screamed as both teams' seekers almost crashed into me, hands outstretched to snatch the snitch. Out on the field the game slowed a bit, all the players half-watching their seekers.

Both seekers turned up together as the Gryffindor seeker, William Jonathon, closed his hand around the little winged ball- surprisingly at the same instant that James scored an additional ten points. The crowd cheered so loudly I was surprised that I didn't go deaf. I was still trying to calm down after that little frightening experience, but I began to celebrate with the rest after a few deep breaths. "Go Gryffindor!"

Later, in the common room, there was a great, big, loud party. There was tons of good food- including chocolate frogs, treacle, pumpkin juice, pie, and- well, you get the picture. Remus had charmed the walls to change colours every few seconds while blasting hard rock music. When our Quidditch team entered the room, they were greeted with whistled, cheers, and praise. Sirius looked very pleased with himself and stride proudly into the room towards my friends and me. "Hello, Lily-flower," he said with a grin.

"Hello, Sirius," I returned with a slight smile. My head hurt- I hated, and still hate, rock music. James came over to us.

"Are you all right, Lily? You look kind of sick," he said.

"Oh, it's just the music. It's giving me a headache."

"It is? All right, then." With a wave of his wand, it changed to a calm, beautiful song. I sighed with relief. "Want to dance?"

I grinned. "Sure."

With my hands loosely around his neck and his lightly touching my waist, we began slowly but steadily rocking back and forth to the music, chatting quietly. That was the first time in my life I had helped start a successful trend. When the other Gryffindors saw us circling around the room, they joined in.

James and I smiled knowingly when I spotted Remus dancing with Elizabeth- everyone knew they fancied each other. "Good job on the field today, by the way," I said to James.

"Thanks. You were there? You never come to the matches!"

"Well, exams are over, so I didn't have anything to study for- plus Rose and Emma more or less threatened me with unmentionable things and dragged me down there…but I'm glad that I went."

"Oh! That's right! You were the 'hot redhead' Will caught the snitch by, to use Fred's wording." He laughed and I half-smiled and blushed a bit. "You really are pretty, though, Lily. You know that, don't you?"

Now I knew my face was bright red- redder than my hair. "I do now," I replied and he laughed again. He sure had a great laugh. Just like his smile.

* * *

"Well, this is it: the last day of school. It's kind of sad, isn't it?" Elizabeth remarked as we walked to the Great Hall for the last feast of the year.

I groaned. "Especially since I'll have to spend all summer with Petunia."

"You should come stay with me, Lils!" Emma said, " All of you should."

"Well, that's really nice, but I'm not sure I'd want to live with your sister- no offense."

"Oh, don't worry. She's staying with Lydia for a month."

"Speaking of which…" I said, nodding towards James and Sirius. Lydia and Kitty were sitting by them, flirting. James and Sirius looked about ready to run, but they were being as polite as they could.

"And then I said, ya know, no way! I couldn't believe her!" Lydia was saying, "I can't believe you can stand that Evans creature. She's not smart, funny, or even pretty!"

Enough was enough for the marauders. Remus, Sirius, and James stood up as one and Sirius even had his wand drawn out. "Don't talk about Lily like that," he growled.

"Sorry! _Sheesh_!" her eyes flashed angrily at me.

"I'll have you know, Lydia, that Lily is about the smartest witch of her age," Rose put in, "She's even skipping a year!"

Lydia went numb at that. "Oh-well, who wants brains? It's looks that count. Anyone who is not pretty and petite should not be acknowledged."

"Stop insulting yourself," Remus commented coolly, fingering the wand in his pocket.

"Besides," James said, smiling, and glancing at me, "she's about as good-looking as they get." I felt myself color with embarrassment at this.

"Hmph!" with that, she turned around and walked away, with Kitty following behind her, but not without glaring coldly at me.

Our attention turned to the teachers' table as the headmaster began his end-of-the-year speech. "So we end another year here at Hogwarts, and I must say, I have been most pleased with all of you. Yes, even those of you put a pink-bowed niffler in my office."

We laughed a bit at this, and I glanced at James. He shook his head and mouthed, "It wasn't us."

I mouthed back: "Good. 'cause you should've let me in on it if it had been." He smiled.

"You have obviously learned a lot this year," Professor Dumbledore continued, "as your exam scores and grades have been beyond satisfactory and a few of you will even be skipping a year." He looked at Emma and me, his eyes twinkling. "You have proved to be courageous, caring, and patient- in short, true members of Hogwarts. Please continue with your wonderful behavior and make next year as great as this one was. Have a good summer! Let the feast begin!"

The food appeared, the best of the year, and we began stuffing ourselves in the Great Hall for the last time till September.

A/N: I know it's another short chapter, and it's not very good, but a lot happens! Should I write their summer? I think I should. Please R/R!


	6. And the Summer Begins!

A/N: Thank you SO much to my reviewers! It's so nice to know that someone is actually reading this thing and actually likes it! Sorry it took me so long to update- I couldn't think how to start this chapter; I rewrote the beginning like ten times... anyway… here it is!

"I can't believe the year is over!" Rose said as we boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"I know," I agreed, "It went by so fast- most of the time, that is."

"Yeah, yeah, the year is done with, gone, in the past! Who cares? All it means is no more homework or detentions until September! Now quit yapping and let's find a spot to sit!" Sirius said irritably.

"Okay, okay, Sirius," Remus said from behind us, " calm down."

"Calm down? I'm carrying _your_ trunk, _my_ trunk, _Lily's_ trunk, _Rose's_ trunk, _James's_ trunk _and_ his broomstick, and you're telling me to _calm down_?"

"Yes, Sirius, I am." It hadn't been _us_ that had asked him to carry all our stuff. It's amazing-and sometimes amusing-what boys will do to prove how strong they are (especially when they use _wingardium leviosa_).

"All right," he said, "I will, then."

We all rolled our eyes. "Um… it looks like this one's open," I said, peeking into a compartment.

"Finally," Sirius grumbled. We ignored him and settled in. As I sat down between James and Rose, the witch with the trolley of treats came by.

Soon we were loaded with at least twenty of each kind of candy on the cart and the boys (and even Rose) attacked the food ravenously. I, however, did not want to get sick or get fat, so I restricted myself to eating two chocolate frogs (they were my favorite) and a few string mints. The rest of the trip I satisfied myself with an apple or two that I conjured up myself.

While Remus and Sirius played Exploding Snap (Sirius very carefully protected his eyebrows) James and I engaged in a game of wizard's chess while Rose gave us helpful but not-so-helpful suggestions. "Your king is in check, James," she said when we were well into the match, "you should move it."

"I know that, Rose!" James cried, "I've known that for the past nine times as well! I don't need you to tell me, thank you very much!" I grinned, holding in laughter. I looked down at the game while James tried to find a move. A triumphant realization struck me, and it obviously hit James as well, though it wasn't all that victorious for him.

"That's check mate!" I said, half-gloating. James grunted in defeat and sat back, grumbling to himself.

"Are you serious?" Remus said as Sirius took his turn in their game, "Lily beat you?" James nodded grimly.

"Ha!" Sirius said, "You've finally met your match- or, rather, your superior! Serves you right, for all the times you've beaten me! You rock, Lily-flower!"

"Thanks!" I replied, smiling smugly from ear to ear.

"Well, I called to play loser, so I guess it's our game, James," Remus said.

James cheered up a bit. "At least I know I'll beat you!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I've been practicing."

"Oh, yeah? With who?"

"Lily."

James groaned, but nevertheless set up the game and made the first move, which cost him his first piece.

When we finally reached King's Cross Station, I was ready to be home. Sirius, when he got upset about James stealing some of his dung bombs, exploded them all over the compartment, filling it with a horrible smell. I had managed to clean most of it out, but a bit still lingered and it was driving me crazy. Sirius did not offer to carry our luggage off the train, so we had to take it ourselves. As I was stepping off the train, my foot slipped. I whirled around and tried to stop my fall by planting my left leg firmly on the ground, but my trunk knocked me down, landing heavily on my whole body and planting me in a twisted position.

"Lily!" I heard someone call, "Lily, are you all right?"

I tried to laugh at the absurdity of my being okay after what just happened, but it came out as a grunt of pain- my trunk was extremely big, heavy, and still smelled slightly of the awful dung bombs, and it didn't feel good having it on top of me. There was confused noise all around me, and the world, through my eyes, started spinning and blurring- my head had been hit badly, both by the side of the train and by my trunk. I heard Ebony screeching from her fallen cage. Why didn't somebody help me up? Plenty of people had seen my wonderful and oh-so-graceful fall, I was sure. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I felt the trunk lifted off my body and worried voices all around me.

"Lily-flower?" came Sirius's voice, "What hurts?" I tried to fix my eyes on him, but everything was still too blurry to tell which one of the tall, dark blotches looking down on me was the speaker.

I sighed. "Everything: my legs, my arm, my head. Am I bleeding anywhere?" I tried to sit up as my vision began to clear, but a pounding in my head warned me to stay down.

"Yeah," James said, biting his lip, "your head is bleeding pretty badly. Here, let me help you onto your feet." Instead of helping me stand, though, he put his arms under me, one on my back, one under my legs, and hoisted me up gently. "Sirius, can you get her trunk, please?"

"Sure thing," Sirius replied.

"I'll get her owl," volunteered Remus.

"Do you think she'll be okay, James?" Rose asked quietly.

"I hope so." I heard him mutter a spell, but before doing so, he moved the arm supporting my legs. I cried out in pain; my left leg was broken. "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…" James muttered, shaking his head, "I think her leg is broken. Her head's slowed bleeding, though. Remus, please give Ebony to Rose and take Lily's trunk. Sirius, you take Lily; I've got to go find my dad. He can help."

I groaned as I was slowly passed to Sirius and rested my head on his shoulder. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'm going to carry your trunk from now on- and James's dad is brilliant." I smiled, but suddenly was feeling very dizzy and the sound and sight of the things around me were dimming. The last thought that crossed through my mind before I elapsed into darkness was: _It's nice to have such good friends_.

"Lily? Are you going to wake up now?" a male voice whispered, intruding my rest, "Lilykins?"

"Don't call me that," I grumbled, opening my eyes, which immediately met James'.

He smiled. "That's quite a bump on the head you have there, Lily; it serves you right, for having the nerve to beat me at wizard's chess."

I arched an eyebrow, and then hurriedly put it back down; it didn't make my head feel very good. "Oh, yeah?" I replied, "If it 'served my right' then why were you so worried about me?"

"Who says I was?" he said playfully.

"_You_ did, James. Or, at least, you acted like it. I heard you; I wasn't unconscious the whole time."

"Okay, so, yeah, I was worried? Isn't that what friends do when their pals fall off a train, have a heavy trunk fall on them, break their legs, and pass out in another friend's arms? I think even Malfoy would be at least a little bit worried about you." I looked around me and was relieved to find that I was in my own bedroom and not a hospital. "I'm glad you're all right," he whispered, moving a piece of hair out of my face. I smiled. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead just as the door to my room opened.

"Is she awake yet?" Sirius inquired, poking his head in. He looked at James and me and we immediately got uncomfortable and moved away from each other hurriedly. "I guess she is," he said mischievously. "How are you feeling, Lily-flower?"

"Much better, thank you," I replied. Sirius came and sat lightly on the end of my bed.

"You gave us a good right scare, you know, Lily-flower."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't really help it, you know. Nasty things happen when you trip off a train, have a trunk fall on you, which breaks your leg and knocks you out. It's sort of a friend's duty to be scared, or at least a bit worried, for me."

"If you hadn't fallen in the first place we wouldn't have to worry about a broken leg or anything else like that, now would we?"

I decided not to argue and simply said: "Well, I guess we'll never know now. By the way, I don't think my leg is broken anymore."

Emma and Rose took this time to come in. Both seemed happy to see me awake and sitting up. "You're right," Emma said, "It's not. James's dad did some awesome spell that fixed it right away (A/N: unlike Lockhart could do). I need to learn it, in case this happens again."

"Hopefully it won't, Emma," I said. "To any of us."

By the next week I was feeling ninety-nine percent better and could go almost anywhere. I often traveled by floo powder to James, Emma, or Rose's house for a game of Quidditch (even though I did not participate), to swim (both James and Rose had swimming pools), or to just talk. None of us felt comfortable at the Black household, and Sirius was more that perfectly happy to be constantly away from his family. We did gather there once, and it became a disaster. Both his mother and his younger brother treated Emma and me with utter disrespect, as we were a muggleborns; his father did not speak to any of us. Needless to say, we unanimously agreed to never meet there again.

On the morning of my twelfth birthday (June twenty-ninth) I heard saw and heard nothing from my friends. I thought that they had forgotten me, and was about to burst into tears when suddenly five dark, cloaked and masked figures walked out of our fireplace. They strode towards me and one whispered: "Don't move." They swiftly blindfolded me and led me into the fireplace, firmly holding my wrists, and one of them muttered something that I couldn't understand while floo powder was thrown into the flames.

The next thing I knew, I was dragged out of a fireplace. "W-what are you doing? Who are you?" I exclaimed, scared out of my wits.

"Calm down, Lily Evans," one of the figures said, "you will find out in due time." I heard a rustling of cloaks and muttering, laughing voices, and then we were off again.

The figures led me on, and from the echo our feet made I could tell that we were walking on a stone floor. After what seemed like miles, we finally came to a halt. One of the ones holding my wrists let go and whispered something to another of my captors. I heard a soft reply: "Of course; I will fetch them." Footsteps sounded, moving away from us. Finally the cloaked figures turned their attention to me.

"You're not hurt, are you, Lily?" I heard a female voice say; I recognized the voice- but it couldn't be…it just couldn't-could it?

"_Rose Brown_, in the name of Merlin, Snape, and all of Hogwarts, _what on earth is going on_?" I shrieked.

They laughed. "See for yourself," Rose replied, removing my blindfold. When my vision focused (they had tied the cloth very tightly) I saw James, Emma, Remus, and Rose all grinning at me. Looking around, I realized I was in a large ballroom that was magnificently furnished and with a floor that was so shiny it could have been a mirror. Around me were three tables, one filled with wonderfully-smelling food, another piled with gifts, and one set to eat with a set of elegant silverware, goblets, chairs and plates. A million questions flashed through my mind, but the first one I blurted out was, "Where the heck is Sirius?"

From the corner of the room came a booming voice: "Never fear! Sirius is here!" I grinned as I saw my friend leading quite a nice little parade of small, grinning house elves carrying brightly colored packages- six elves, to be exact. They stopped in front of us and presented each of us (Sirius included) with a package with our name on it. In his best radio commander voice Sirius continued, "James took it upon himself to buy these for us, in celebration of the lovely lady Lily's birthday-oh, and because we don't have to go to school for nearly two months! They are clues to what we'll be doing after we eat and have Lily open her gifts!"

With that we settled down to our buffet-like meal, during which I learned that I was in James' house (which I had been in before, but in smaller, less grand rooms). When I had eaten my fill I lost no time in scolding my friends in scaring the living death out of me (though no on seemed to know what living death was-do you?) and laughing at myself for my awful, dreadful, terrified thoughts that had crossed my mind when they took me. "Do my parents know that I'm here?" I asked.

"Honestly, Lily," James said, exasperated, "do you think we would take you, scaring the 'living death' out of you, as you say, keep you at my house for the rest of the afternoon, take you to Emma's house to spend the week, and do whatever else we're going to do with you with you without your parents' knowledge? Come _on_, we're not _that_ irresponsible! Of course we told your parents! Well, actually we had to beg them for their consent, but, still, they know!"

I laughed. "So I'm spending the week at Emma's without any of my clothes or anything? How'd you get my mum to agree to _that_?"

"Your mum packed you some of your possessions-clothes and birthday gifts included- and gave it to us when we took you."

"You guys are the best!"

"You don't have to tell us," Sirius pitched in, "we know that all ready!"

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the tables full of presents.

"So…" I ventured, finally allowing myself to just have fun, "are those all mine?"

"Yep," Emma answered, "All twenty of them."

I nearly fainted for about the tenth time that day. "_Twenty_? From just you five?"

"Yeah… don't worry, we didn't spend too much-I mean, why would we, on a person like _you_?" this was from James.

"I'll choose to ignore that _extraordinarily rude_ comment…when do I get to open them?" I was starting to feel greedy.

"Whenever you feel like it…" Sirius replied with a grin, and I began to attack the gifts, but then he finished: "as long as I'm finished with my food." My smile faded as I noticed the mountain of food in front of him. Seeing my expression, he laughed. "No, I'm just kidding. You go ahead and continue being greedy while I eat."

I opened them all-yes, all twenty- within five minutes, and was amazed with them. Many of them seemed like they would cost a fortune, but others were simple, yet awesome; they were all amazing. Some of my favorites were a beautiful painting of a dragon soaring over the Hogwarts lake, a simple necklace with a rose pendant on it, a book of one hundred reasons they were glad I existed (and ten reasons they weren't, courtesy of Sirius), a soft green fleece blanket, a carved wooden music/jewelry box, and, last but not least, a lovely mirror with a message encrypted on the top of the frame that read: "You are beautiful" from James. I was overwhelmed by a thousand emotions when I saw that gift.

After I'd opened all of the gifts, I thanked everyone as well as I could, and then we all opened the packages we'd received at the beginning of the party. I discovered with delight that mine contained the cutest swimsuit I'd ever seen: it was a one-piece with a short skirt to match; they both were a dark green and the skirt with lime green swirls and flowers. Emma and Rose had ones exactly like mine, except theirs were purple and pink. The boys had-well, theirs weren't cute, so I won't go into details on theirs. They were blue, green, and black. Of course we all knew what we were going to do. My only comment was, "You are _too_ rich, James." I laughed and examined my suit. "Sometimes I'm thankful for that."

By the time us girls were in our suits, Sirius was running toward James' pool screaming at the top of his lungs and cannonballing (A/N: is that a word?) in the water with a splash so big only Sirius could have managed it. Us girls spent no time complaining about our drooping hair and dripping noses, and dove into the pool right on his heels-literally (also his arms and legs, mua ha ha…). In no time he resurfaced spluttering and begging for forgiveness for his careless act- and praying for mercy. Water had just barely stopped pouring out of his nose and ears when Remus and James jumped in, spraying water anywhere. What Sirius did to them is not appropriate to write; all I have to say is, it was hilarious and cruel…


	7. Girl Stuff and Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Harry Potter, but I made up a few characters and I own most of the plot.

A/N: Thank you to all my readers! To MissCheviousHP: I can't tell you (yet) whether or not there is something more between Sirius and Lily, though I do know already. You will find out…I dunno, sometime; I'm not sure when, but I do have plans (mua ha ha!). Actually, in this very chapter there is a little tidbit which happens to be very important, but I won't make anything too romantic for a couple of years.

About Lily saying that James is "too rich" and that she's sometimes glad for that, well, she likes being doted upon! Like any girl, she likes receiving nice gifts, and the gifts James gives her are always nice because he can afford practically anything! I'm not trying to make her sound shallow or anything; she's just a girl who loves her birthday. Sorry for the confusion, even though I might have created more with my explanation. Well, onto the story!

Chapter 7: Girl Stuff and Secrets

We stayed in the water until us girls complained because our hands looked like they had aged more than a few centuries. The boys grudgingly got out and dried off with us. When we were back in our clothes, we went back to the ballroom to talk. I soon tired of just sitting in the spacious room, watching the boys play catch with wrapping paper, and suggested that we go somewhere where we could relax and have fun without disturbing anything.

Without hesitation, and without stopping their game, James and Sirius answered together: "How about the garden?"

I grinned. Out of James' whole house, which was altogether very beautiful, my favorite place was his garden. I felt so calm there, so at home, like anything could happen to me and it wouldn't matter as long as I could visit it one more time. "I should have thought of that," I said, "I cannot believe you two could come up with a good idea before I did, even with both your heads put together." For that statement I receive laughs, agreement, and wrapping paper wads thrown at my head.

James' garden, as I said earlier, was my favorite part of his house. Every flower imaginable grew there, and there was a little patch off grass we could sit on, run on, etc. At the edge of the grass was a swing that was attached to a branch of a humongous oak tree, which I immediately claimed. I watched with amusement as James, Sirius, and Remus played a rather violent game of soccer with the paper balls. I played with my new necklace, which I had put on after we got out of the pool, and quietly chatted with Emma and Rose. Soon the topic of my little "abduction" came up, and they both burst out in giggles.

"You should have seen your face Lily!" Rose exclaimed, "We took a lot of trouble to pull this thing off, but your expression made it worth it!"

"I thought being your friend would have been payment enough," I replied with a smile.

"Well…I dunno…" Emma said teasingly, pretending to be deep in thought.

"Oh, shush, you know you love me."

Sirius heard my last comment and halted in mid-play, letting the ball hit him in the head. "Of course I do, my darling," he said dramatically, getting down on one knee, "have you not heard me profess my undying passion for you? I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you so much I find it utterly impossible to think that anyone could _not_ love you, my dear, dear Lily." Everyone but Sirius burst into laughter.

"What is so funny?" Sirius demanded in a mocking tone, "I am perfectly serious!" it was his turn to laugh. "Serious-Sirius! Get it?" We just looked at him. "Fine, then, I feel so unwanted."

"You should," Remus replied with a grin. Sirius shrugged carelessly, snapping out of his act and restarting their game.

"What time is it?" Emma asked suddenly.

"Uh…" Rose looked at her watch, "it's about ten after seven. Why?"

"Oh! My aunt will be here soon! We'd better go get our stuff!" With that Rose and Emma hurried inside, while I grudgingly left the swing and followed. I didn't want to leave, though I certainly was excited to stay at Emma's.

Soon all our things were together, in a pile by the fireplace. Emma's aunt, who was a witch, would be picking us up through the floo network. While we waited, we talked about the party, about our plans for the rest of the summer, and about anything else we could think of that was even half interesting. Within five minutes we had run out of subjects to talk about, and the boys decided to entertain us by practically killing each other in a game of indoor Quidditch. Well, that wasn't their reason for playing, but it was certainly the reason we enjoyed it. Sirius had just gotten knocked head- over- heels off his broomstick and had landed on a couch when someone came out of the flames of the fire.

Emma turned toward the fireplace, and, upon seeing her aunt, gave her a hug. "Rose, Lily, this is my favorite (and only) Aunt Sophia!"

"Hello!" Rose said, beaming, "It's nice to meet you!" I just smiled, and she smiled back. I liked Sophia. She was a slim, pretty woman, who was almost constantly smiled (her cheeks must always be killing her, I thought) and was very friendly.

After we completed our introductions and told her a bit about our little party, we (our, rather, James', house elves) took our things into the fireplace and were transported to Grey Brick Cottage (A/N: it's not very creative, I know, but I couldn't think of anything!). Now, Emma's house was not a cottage, despite its name. It was a rather large house (well, of course it was, since it was a mansion), and it was obvious that she did come from one of the richest families in Britain. The room we walked out into was a cozy room filled with sketches and paintings, and, above the fireplace was placed a portrait of a lovely young woman, who happened to be Emma's mother. She was an artist, and a pretty good one too. She made all of the artwork in the room, and without delay the creator stepped into the room to greet us. "Hello, Emma! Rose! Lily!" Mrs. Grey said, embracing her daughter, "How was the party?"

"It was just wonderful, Mum! You should have seen Lily's face through the whole thing! It was like she was in a trance! And her presents! Wow! She got something really special from _James_." Emma glanced at me at this, teasing me with her eyes.

"Really? What did he give you, Lily?"

"It was just a mirror," I said hurriedly.

"Yeah, with 'You are beautiful' on the back," Rose said with a grin.

"Shush, Rose!" I whispered.

"Oh, really, Lily! If he would've given that to me I would've been flaunting it in everyone's faces! You're always so secretive!"

"I am not! I just don't tell the world every little detail that happens to me!"

Rose held her hands up in surrender, rolling her eyes. "You win, Lily. Whatever. Suit yourself. But don't take receiving something like that from the most wanted boy in school lightly."

I ignored her last comment and focused on Mrs. Grey as she began speaking. "You're rooms are across the from Emma's bedroom. I'll show them to you, if you'll follow me. Oh. And Sophie," she said to her sister, "would you mind helping them with their things? Thank you." Sophie, in answer, whipped out her wand and levitated our luggage. We were shown to the far side of the house, third floor, to rooms that looked over their pool and gardens. My room (which was giant) was filled with forest green: green curtains on the window and on the canopy bed, along with green carpets, bedcovers, and pillows. There was a cushioned chair sitting by a small fireplace, and next to that a small braided rug. Rose's was just like mine, except filled with purple. There was a door connecting the two rooms, and, after exploring each of our rooms, we looked at each other in awe.

"I hope you like them. You do like green, don't you, Lily? Emma said you did." She looked worried.

"Oh! Yes! Yes! I _love_ green! This is just wonderful! Thank you, Mrs. Grey! It's perfect!"

I replied with a grin.

"I'm pleased to hear it. I had Sophia change things a bit to fit what we thought you'd like."

It was Rose's turn to thank her, and soon Emma's mum left us to talk, looking pleased.

"Wow, Emma! This is all too awesome!" I exclaimed.

"I was impressed myself, actually," she said, smiling.

"So… do you have any plans for the week?"

"Of course!" she replied, and her smile gained a slightly evil tinge. "Rose and I both planned it together. You didn't think your birthday celebration was over yet, did you?"

My eyes grew wide. "You mean there's _more_? I know I'm a great person and all, but I don't think anyone deserves this much for one birthday!"

"Relax, Lils," Rose chimed in, "it's not just for your birthday. It's sort of for all of us. We get to have our own party, a party without boys. We're going to pig out all we want to, play stupid games, talk silly talk about hot guys, and, of course, give each other makeovers!"

I nearly choked on air. "A makeover? You're going to give me a makeover? As in makeup? Hair styling? The whole shebang?"

The both grinned and simultaneously answered, "The whole shebang."

Emma continued, "When we're done with you, James is going to drool over you!"

Rose added, "Both of them!"

I groaned. I liked looking nice and all, but I think beauty sometimes takes a bit to long and is more than a bit too painful.

"Don't worry, Lils," Rose said, "We don't start till tomorrow!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's a real comfort, Rose. And don't call me 'Lils'!"

I woke to the delicious smell of breakfast: sausage, toast, strawberries and pineapple, muffins, bacon, cheese-covered eggs, and more sausage. "Lily! Oh, goodness it smells good! Is that sausage? Oh, and muffins! Strawberries! My favorite! What kind of juice is that? Lily! Wake up and come get some!" I grudgingly sat up in bed, stretched, and opened my eyes to find Rose bouncing on the end of my bed. "Oh, it smells so wonderful! Come on, Lils, let's go eat!"

I looked around. "Where?"

"There's a room at the end of the hall filled with all kinds of my favorite foods and Emma won't let me start without you!"

"Every food is your favorite, Rose," I grumbled as I stepped out of bed and followed my friend and the smell to a room with two small tables and a tray with food on it.

Emma was sitting quietly at one of the tables gazing out of the window when she heard us come in. She turned to us and smiled. "It's going to be a beautiful day! All right, Rose, Lily's here now, so I suppose you may begin your attack on the food."

"Thank you!" she exclaimed and ran to the table where Emma was seated, where there was already a plate piled with half of the breakfast.

I shook my head as I watched her eat. "How do you stay so skinny? It doesn't make any sense! You eat almost as much as Sirius and James!"

"Well, not quite the much," said Emma, "It would be sensational if she could."

"I can see why she would want to eat this food though, Emma, it smells and looks very good."

Rose took a break long enough to say, "Tastes good too."

Emma and I laughed and began eating our food at a pace much slower than Rose.

When we were finished with breakfast, we got dressed, but both girls wouldn't let me do anything with my hair. "We get to do it today," they said stubbornly.

"Fine," I said, and let them pull me into a seat next to the seat in the bathroom. They quickly covered the mirror so I wouldn't be able to see myself. "Why do I have to be first, anyway?"

"Just because, Lily," Emma sighed, "now sit still."

I obeyed and they set to work. For nearly forty-five minutes I stayed stiff while they pull and twisted, hair-sprayed and moussed, and finally I fell into a sort of trance where an occasional "yes, that looks good" or a "no, no, put it there!" penetrating my dazed peace. After what seemed like an eternity, they announced that my hair looked perfect. "About time," I said, starting to get up.

"No! Stay put! We're not finished!" Rose exclaimed, forcing me back down.

"But you said-"

"I said that your hair is done, nothing more."

"Fine. Just hurry. I think my neck is going to snap if it has to hold up my head much longer." They just laughed and began the makeup. It took much less time than the hair, and they seemed just as pleased. They told me I could get up, but that the mirror wouldn't be unveiled until we were all done. Emma was chosen to be the next victim.

We couldn't do much with her hair, as it was only barely past her chin, but we curled it into ringlets and pulled the top into a clip. The makeup was fun, especially since I got to do most of it. We ended up having to wash it off twice, but in the end it really brought out her eyes and she looked great.

Rose was fun to do. Emma pulled up and pinned random strands of the top part of her hair while I straightened the strands in the front (it sounds easy, but, trust me, it wasn't: her curls were very stubborn). When it was time to do her face Emma brought forward a very cute lipgloss to plaster on her lips. Rose liked it too, even though she couldn't see it: it was strawberry flavored.

Within two hours we had all been completely "made over"- well, our hair and faces were. Rose uncovered the mirror and in unison we gasped. We looked awesome! My hair, though sometimes I hated the color, seemed to go well with my eyes; most of it was piled and pinned in curls near the top back of my head, while a few strands at the bottom were curled and left to fly loose. My lips glittered and my eyes sparkled a beautiful shade of green. For once in my life I felt pretty, and I couldn't help wishing a certain boy could see me like this. As if reading my thoughts, Rose said teasingly, "I bet Lizzy's cousin would drop dead with love if he saw you like this, Lily! We're going to have to do this to you at your wedding!"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't plan on getting married any time soon, Rose. But that's not a bad idea."

"How did you manage to make my hair look cute? I can't do anything with it at the length that it is!" Emma said.

"We're just special like that," Rose said with an air.

"You know," I said after a moment of thought, "you _could_ just ask your aunt to lengthen your hair. She probably knows the spell."

Emma beamed. "That's brilliant! I should've thought of that! I'll be right back!" she rushed out of the room, leaving Rose and me to talk.

"So…why'd you mention James?" I asked.

"I just wondered if you still like him or not. You never said much about him after that one night."

"I wonder why," I replied sarcastically.

"I get the picture," Rose said, "but you still didn't give much of a sign as to who you liked."

"You know what," I said, trying to get off the subject (for the moment at least), "this kind of talk is supposed to be for when we're doing our fingernails at two in the morning, not ten-thirty."

"Fine, then," she surrendered, "but I will find out eventually."

_ Not if I can help it, you won't_, I thought. Emma chose that moment to once again grace us with her presence, this time with longer hair. It was now a bit past her shoulders and it looked great.

"Oh!" I said, standing up and circling her, "It looks pretty, Emma!" I looked at both of them, and then at myself in the mirror. "You know what? We look like we're going to a ball."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're not," Rose said.

I huffed. "Like I didn't know that already. Actually, I probably wouldn't be too surprised if we did, the things that have been happening to me lately."

"Like what?" asked Emma, sitting.

"Oh, like me finding out I have magic, being able to go to an amazing school with tons of wizards and witches, meeting some of the best friends in the world, not seeing Petunia for almost a whole school year, being kidnapped and given the absolutely fabulous birthday party of everyone's dreams, receiving more great gifts on one birthday than I usually do in five, and getting to spend a week at a beautiful house with my two best friends in the world." I halted for a breath and finished, "That's about it, I think." Rose and Emma just looked at me.

Finally Rose whispered, "Wow. Your old friends must have been _really_ boring."

All through that night we painted nails, played games, and talked girl talk, and, as the situation was exactly as I had mentioned that morning, Rose brought up the subject of crushes during a game of truth or dare.

"So, who's the lucky guy, Lily? James seems smitten with you," she said slyly.

"Which one?" I replied calmly.

"Both. Do you like either of them?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because you chose truth," put in Emma.

_ How very stupid of me_, I thought_, Other Lily? Are you there?_

_ Yes, Lily, but I'm not exactly an "other Lily". I'm just you._

_ Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just listen. If I ever play this game ever again, which I probably won't, remind me never to choose truth if I haven't told anyone who I like._

_ Will do._

_ Actually, on second thought, just remind me never to play this game again._

_ All right, but you'd better snap out of it; your friends are looking at you weirdly._

True enough, Rose and Emma were saying, "Lily? Are you awake?" and snapping in front of my face.

"Yes, I'm awake," I said, waving their hands away.

"Good. Now, are you going to tell us who it is?" asked Emma.

"No."

"We'll just have to guess, then," Rose said with a fake sigh, "but that's all right: it's more fun this way. Is it James? James? Or, Merlin forbid, Malfoy? Even though he's and evil creep, he _is_ very good-looking; but even so, it'd better not be him. "

"It's not any of those people," I answered, praying they wouldn't guess it.

"Is he in Slytherin? I mean, he _is_ a wizard, right?" Emma asked.

I nodded.

"Good. At least you have _some_ sense. All right, so is he in Slytherin? He'd better not be."

"He's not."

"Again, good. Now, is he in Ravenclaw?"

I shook my head "no".

"He's not in Hufflepuff, I'm assuming, so he must be in Gryffindor."

I reluctantly nodded.

"Remus? You said it wasn't James!"

"That's because it's not!" I said. I was getting frustrated. If they were going to have to find out, I would have preferred they had done it quickly.

"Oh my gosh!" Rose exclaimed, obviously excited, "I know who it is!"

"I thinkI knowtoo," Emma said, "but it can't be…"

"But it is!"

"It is who?" I questioned, though I knew they had guessed correctly.

They answered in unison: "You like SIRIUS BLACK!"

A/N: I'm sorry to disappoint anyone, but Sirius was one of my favorite characters in the books and I just _had_ to have Lily like him for a while! I don't know how long I'll keep up this crush, but I'm going to have fun with it, okay? I know this was kinda a boring chappie, but I couldn't really think of anything for them to do. Sorry! I'll try to have the next one be better!


	8. Seriously Serious About Sirius

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or events recognizable from the Harry Potter books, unfortunately. I wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! I had a MAJOR writer's cramp! Well, here it is!

**Chapter 8: Seriously Serious About Sirius**

I sat humming to myself, as I lay stomach-down on my bed, doing my summer homework. "Who discovered the pollyjuice potion? What year? Who first used it? Oh, good golly, this is a fun way to spend your summer! Work, work, and more work!" I shut my book with frustration. Setting it aside and putting away my ink and pen, I propped myself up on my elbows and swung my legs up and down.

I looked around my room, smiling as my eyes came across one of the many pictures on my dresser. Taken by Rose near the end of my first year at Hogwarts, it was of James, Remus, Sirius, and me, all of us with our arm on the person next to us' shoulder and grinning our faces off-I was next to Sirius. He was playing with my hair and saying something to me out of the corner of his mouth, something that made me laugh-that's what I liked most about him: he could always make me laugh. When I was sad or frustrated, or even when I was beyond perfectly happy, he always made me smile- and he wasn't bad looking either. My smile widened as I recalled my surprise birthday party, almost two weeks in the past, when he professed his "love" for me. I know it was a joke, but it was still very flattering, especially coming from the guy I liked.

As I watched the picture more closely, I saw that Sirius was tickling me, making me laugh even more and knock over Remus, who stood up and started lecturing us. I shook my head and rolled off my bed, which, I soon discovered, wasn't very nice to my neck and back.

Aching, I hobbled downstairs, where I found Petunia and her boyfriend, Vernon, sitting in the kitchen together, eating ice cream. I couldn't help but think that while Petunia needed some fat on her bones, Vernon could most certainly spare the bowl he was wolfing down. This thought brought a giggle out of my mouth, and Petunia's head snapped in my direction. She glared at me. "What do you want, _witch_?"

Vernon laughed, though he had no clue that she wasn't just calling me names.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you happen to know where Mum is?"

"Dad took her somewhere. I don't know. Now go away."

"Fine then, _muggle_!" I stomped off as quickly as I could with a sore back, but not before I heard Vernon, in a very confused voice, ask Petunia what a muggle was. I smiled, despite the sharp pain that shot through my back as I started to climb the stairs. "Never, never, _never_ again will I roll off my bed unless there are at least ten pillows waiting for me on the floor," I promised myself as I carefully laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep, and dreamed of a certain entertaining and hot guy who went to Hogwarts and had an awesome first name.

"Lily Marie Evans! You get in here this instant!" I reluctantly opened my eyes and got off my bed, following the voice of my sister. It led me to the living room, where Vernon was spread out on the floor in a dead faint.

Making a great effort to hide my smile, I asked Petunia, "What happened to him?"

"Like you don't already know! You are the most horrible, stuck-up person on earth! I don't know how I got stuck with you as a sister!"

"Well, Petunia _dear_," I shot back, "before you start feeling too sorry for yourself, consider this: _you_ are _my_ sister, too, and I have to put up with you just as much as you have to put up with me- maybe even more!"

Her face was now a dark shade of pink as she continued yelling at me. "How dare you! After your boyfriend sent that horrible thing to me and frightened my Vernon-"

"Hold it!" I interrupted, "First of all, I don't know who this boyfriend is, because I don't have one, and second of all," I smiled at this point "what clever thing did he send you that upset that pig? A full-body mirror?" I shouldn't have said it. I knew I shouldn't have, but I thought it was about time she received a large dose of her own medicine.

"That was not funny! How can you pretend you don't know who it is? Sirius Black! That's what he said his name was! An owl brought it in, that was strange enough, but when it started smoking and yelling- poor, poor Vernon had no chance! I had quite a scare myself!"

Realization started to dawn on me. "Wait a minute- was it a red envelope?"

"Yes! So you _do_ know-"

"I'm not saying that! Now, what did it say?"

"Oh, a whole lot of things: It was a boy's voice, and he said he was your boyfriend, Sirius Black, and it-it scolded me for being a bony, proud, blonde-haired horse and a bad sister!" To my utter surprise, tears started coming to her eyes. "It kept saying how horrible I was and that a grim should come visit me-I don't know what that means, but I didn't like it one bit! Do you-do you know how awfully wicked and hateful that made me feel? Oh, Lily! It was so mean!" She burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.

Sincerely sorry, and wishing Sirius hadn't done it, I wrapped my arms around my bony, proud, blond-haired horse of a sister, and let her cry.

As soon as I reached my room, I got out a piece of parchment and the nearest pen and ink. "Why did you do it, Sirius? Why?" As the thought ran through my head, I wrote it down, over and over, because I really didn't know.

"_Sirius_," I scribbled, "_why did you do it? Why? I know I've always said Petunia and I haven't had the best relationship, but did you have to go and be so cruel to her? You were cruel to me, too, because now she isn't happy- not happy at all. And why'd you put in that bit about you being my boyfriend, because I don't _have_ a boyfriend! Did you mean what you said? I can't believe you did that! A howler? I can't imagine you sending one of those except as a joke! Write me back as soon as possible, and you'd better have a good explanation!_

_-Lily_"

Within ten minutes, Ebony returned with Sirius' reply. I snatched it from my owl, and she gave me a highly offended look, but I didn't care. I ripped the seal of the letter open and began reading:

"_Dear Lily,_

_What is this about a howler? I swear, Lily, I don't know anything about any howler! Why would I be mean to Petunia? (Unless you specifically asked me to, of course, and even then I wouldn't send a howler! I would do something much worse, muhahaha…) _

_She might have deserved it, but I swear I didn't have anything to do with it! Did you hear my voice? How can you be positive it was me? On second thought, you can't be sure it was me because it wasn't! Meet me at Diagon Alley tomorrow at noon- we need to talk._"

At the bottom of the letter was a messy blot of ink, which I assumed was his signature. I dropped the letter, confused and frustrated. Not Sirius? Was he lying? Did Petunia lie? I covered my face, then a thought struck me: What if it had been someone _pretending_ to be Sirius? But who else would know anything about me? Thoughts similar to these ran repeatedly through my head till Mum called me down to dinner and other things occupied my mind.

A few minutes before noon I was wandering around Diagon Alley, having been dropped off by my mum while she went shopping. I should have written Sirius back, asking him where in Diagon Alley we were meeting, but I didn't think of it till I was already there. I was looking around Flourish and Blotts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Soon I was face-to-face with Rose. "Lily! How are you?"

"Just great," I answered, forcing a smile-I was still confused about the whole howler thing.

"Really? Because from what Sirius told me, you've been pretty mad at him."

I nodded grimly. "He sent a howler to Petunia, and scared the living death out of her boyfriend- she was so upset that she ended up crying!"

Rose shook her head. "There you go, using that phrase again! What is living death? Those two words are, like, opposites! Well, anyways, Sirius didn't do it."

"Really? Then who did? Petunia said it said his name- and she said he said he was my boyfriend…"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Well, if it _was_ him then I could imagine him saying that, but from what I hear, it's just a lot of 'he said she said' business. How can you trust Petunia?"

"How'd she know his name?" I countered, "I don't tell her anything!"

"That's understandable, but still! It could've been someone else who was trying to get you mad at Sirius!"

"Like who?"

"Like my brother," came a voice from behind us.

"Oh, Sirius," I said, turning to him, "there you are. You know, it wasn't very smart just saying 'meet me at Diagon Alley'! Where in Diagon Alley would've been nice information to have!"

"Well, you could have written back!" He had me there, and he knew it, so he went on: "Anyways, about my brother. I had a suspicion that he did it, and when I asked him about it, his face was enough to confirm it."

"You'd better not be lying, Sirius Black!" I glared at him. A sudden thought struck me. "Wait a minute- how'd your brother know about me? Have you-"

"Er, Lily," Sirius interrupted, glancing at Rose, who was watching with great interest, "can we talk about this-er- over ice cream?"

Before I could answer, Rose jumped in. "Are you buying? I love the ice cream here!"

"Well, actually, Rose, I meant alone."

"Fine," she said with a huff, "if you buy me ice cream, I'll leave you two lovebirds all by yourselves." At this comment, Sirius flushed madly, but he agreed.

Within minutes, Rose was off eating ice cream while Sirius and I waited for ours. "So…"I ventured, curious, "how'd your brother know about me?"

Sirius again turned red, even darker than before, and he cleared his throat several times before answering. I had a hard time holding in laughter-I had never seen him this nervous around anyone. "I, um, kind of talk about you a little bit at home…"

"And you told your family I had a bony, proud, blond-haired horse of a sister?"

"Er…not exactly-see, I was actually defending you."

"Oh?"

"As you probably know, my family isn't very…er…friendly when it comes to muggleborns."

"Oh."

"So I was trying to convince them that you're better than muggles, and I happened to use your sister as an example."

"Oh?"

"Well, I, er, said that…" he mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What? Sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"I said that she was as bad as it gets, and that it's not your fault you're stuck with an awful muggle sister."

"Oh," I answered. We got our ice cream and sat down. I sat, just looking at it, thinking about what he'd said. As I spooned a bit of the ice cream out, I began laughing.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's just that it's true!" Sirius smiled and started eating his ice cream. "So, about you being my boyfriend…why'd he put in that part?"

Sirius cleared his throat, yet again, before saying, "Well, actually, I was wondering, if you wanted to…"

End of Chapter

A/N: Yes, you know what he's doing! It's not exactly within my standards to date this young, but she's going to be married at about sixteen anyways, so I guess she's just beginning romance early! Next chappie will bring more!


	9. The Beginning of My Troubles

Disclaimer: I only own any characters and events you do no recognize from the Harry Potter books and movies.

**Chapter 9: The Beginning of My Troubles While Dating a Wizard Wonder**

We decided to keep our relationship secret. Until school started up, that is, because at Hogwarts, like at any school, it was impossible for any secret, let alone a secret relationship, to not leak out. Yes, one of the hottest, sweetest, funniest, most athletic, most eligible guys asked me out. I was dating Sirius Black! I agreed, of course, but not before he agreed to a few conditions: we would NOT get mushy, especially since I was only twelve; he could NOT bully anyone (I let him get away with harmless pranks); and we wouldn't tell anyone, not even our best friends, about us until we were seated on the Hogwarts Express, on our way for another year of learning magic. He had let out a whoop of triumph and planted a kiss on my cheek.

The rest of the day was spent walking around Diagon Alley, looking at the stores and talking. We spent nearly an hour in Quality Quidditch Supplies before I could drag him away and make him take me to some bookstores as punishment. We had both received our lists for school recently, and had conveniently brought them with us, along with money, and took the liberty of going with each other to each store and buying our things. At Flourish and Blotts Sirius got into a bit of trouble with a shelf and we went out of the store with nearly twice as many books as we had intended, me laughing my head off. We ended up having supper at the Leaky Cauldron, surround by shopping bags and boxes that nearly blocked us from the view of the others eating there. You might think it was romantic, but we definitely didn't- we were having too much fun. The food wasn't the greatest, and so our conversation began with guessing what was actually in it. Then it turned to predicting what the potions professor, Professor Caudron, would do to torture us during the year- among our answers was taking us to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Needless to say, we had quite a time.

"Oh!" I said with a start, pushing away my soup. "What time is it, Sirius?"

"Um…" he glanced at his watch, "It's almost eight o'clock."

"Merlin! We've been here nearly three hours!"

"Time flies by when you're having a good time- and how can you not have a good time around me?" Sirius grinned.

I smiled and shook my head. Sometimes he seemed too full of himself. "Oh, Sirius, I'm so glad I'm going to be in your classes this year!"

"Yep. All of them except for charms."

I giggled.

"Hey! It isn't funny!"

"Yes, it is, and it's your own fault!" He pretended to be put down, earning another laugh from me.

Thus started a conversation about school. "Which subjects are you taking?"

"Well, all the required courses, and Care of Magical Creatures and Divination."

"Oh," I said, disappointed, "I'm not taking Divination…"

"_What_? Why not?"

"There wasn't room in my schedule. I'm taking Ancient Runes instead. Oh, well, we'll have all our other classes together."

"Except charms," Sirius reminded me, yet again.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that perfectly well! You've told me twice in the last two minutes, plus I used common sense and figured that since you were in my class last year, and I'm skipping a grade, you would not be walking me to charms!"

"I get to walk you to your classes?"

I just looked at him, right eyebrow raised.

"Great! Do I get to carry your books, too?"

I nodded slowly.

"You'll let me?" he let out a whoop.

I tipped my head, watching him celebrate. Finally he stopped. "You know, for someone who hates work, you sure seem excited to have an extra load."

"I am overjoyed to do anything for you, my lady!" He stood and bowed dramatically, but not before knocking over a few of our purchases.

"Would you be overjoyed to pick those up?"

The rest of the summer flew by. My friends and I often got together and always had a blast. I don't know how we did it, but Sirius and I successfully kept our secret hidden. Our friends knew that we liked each other, but seemed confident that we wouldn't tell each other for a long time. To our amazement, they also seemed oblivious to the fact that once in a while, when we were sitting next to each other, we would hold hands without noticing- we did it when we were alone and it was difficult to not do it in public. No one knew about us; it was a miracle!

On the first day of September my parents drove me to King's Cross station and, after saying goodbye and kissing Mum on the cheek, I met Sirius by the entrance to platform nine and three-quarters. Ebony insisted on screeching at the top of her lungs and attracting attention from everyone at the station-as if it wasn't enough already that I had an owl with me. When a guard began walking in our direction, I quickly passed through the barrier with much more ease than I had previously, and Sirius blocked me from view before following. Luckily, we were spared the disaster that occurred the year before.

Our friends found us quickly, and we set about the task of finding an empty compartment, which, surprisingly, proved not very difficult. Rose talked animatedly, as usual, about nothing in particular, and Emma and I half-listened as we watched with amazement as the boys, including my boyfriend, gathered on the floor and downing the pile of sweets they had just purchased from the nice lady with the trolley. I, myself, ate more than I had before, but I still found it unbelievable that James, Sirius, and Remus, not to mention the rest of the male population, could digest so much and not explode.

"Lily, are you listening to me?"

I jerked out of my thoughts and turned to my friend. "Er…sort of…sorry, I was thinking about other things. What did you say?"

She leaned forward with a knowing smile. "James keeps looking at you," she whispered, "are you sure you don't like him?"

I looked at Sirius, who was the only one able to keep eating. "I'm positive," I answered firmly, with a soft smile. After a few more minutes, Sirius, too, could not take another bite, so he, with much effort, stood and sat next to me, taking my hand.

"Ugh," Remus said with disgust, glancing at us, "holding hands? If I didn't know better, I'd say you two were dating!"

Sirius eyes met mine, silently asking if it was all right to tell. I shrugged and nodded. "Actually," he began, "we are."

He may as well have lit a load of Filibuster fireworks. A million questions flew at us at once.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?"

"For how long?"

"Have you kissed, yet?" the last one was from Emma, who blushed deeply when we all stared at her. "What? It was just a question!"

Among the excitement, I noticed that a voice, one that was usually talking non-stop, was missing. After a brief search, I turned to my friends. "Where's Rose?"

We set out in different directions on the train, searching for our friend. I finally found her near the front of the train; she had gone to ask the driver how much longer it was till we reached the castle. On the spot I decided to tell her in private, so when we reached our compartment I asked her if we could stay in the hall for a while. She agreed, and was very curious to know why. I told her the story of the day he asked me out, and how I wanted to tell her about us, but I didn't want anyone to know until school started.

She was silent for a while after I finished, staring at me as if I had sprouted horns and a tail, but then she burst out excitedly, "You're dating Sirius Black? Oh, my gosh, Lily! This is incredible! I should have known something was up!" She gathered me up in a crushing hug, then, after letting and moving an arm's length away from me, her face took on a great seriousness. "Do you know what a great responsibility you've agreed to?"

"Yes, and I think it's worth all the trouble."

"Do you? Think about it, Lily! You are now the girlfriend of a wizard wonder-and a very attractive one, no less. Oh, every girl in school will be out to kill you!"

I grinned. "I know. I told you, I can handle it!"

"Of course you can!" To my utter surprise, her voice took on a bit of bitterness. "You are, after all, the prettiest, funniest, most intelligent, most talented witch there ever was!"

"Rose?" I asked gently, "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head quickly and managed a slight smile, but I knew right off that it was forced. "No, nothing wrong! I'm so happy for you!" I let it go at that, but something told me that she wasn't telling the whole truth. I resolved then and there to confront her later.

We returned to our seats and played against each other in a game of Wizard's Chess. To everyone's surprise, it was a close match, but after nearly an hour I trapped her king. "Are you excited to visit Hogsmeade?" I asked Rose after we handed the game over to James and Remus.

She beamed. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Mum's cousin works in Honeydukes and I wouldn't miss free chocolate for the world- especially theirs!" The gloominess that I had spotted in her earlier disappeared for the most part and we had a pleasant talk that lasted until the train screeched to a halt at Hogwarts. We all piled into one of the horseless carriages, which we were thankful to get out of when our ride ended and we reached the entrance to Hogwarts.

Once inside the Great Hall, we found a good spot near the front of the Gryffindor table and greeted our fellow classmates, all of whom were thrilled to hear that Sirius and I were together. The sorting hat sent us about ten first years to fellowship, and I enjoyed the awe with which they looked up to us. "Are you a fourth year?" one, a girl, asked me.

I shook my head. "Actually, I'm a third year. I should be in second, but I skipped a year. I'm Lily, by the way. Lily Evans." I stuck out my hand, and she took it eagerly.

"I'm Hannah," she said, "you must be brilliant if you skipped a year!"

"I'm not the only one to have done it," I returned with a smile, grabbing Emma's arm. "This is Emma- she skipped a year, too."

She looked as if she was about to worship us, and I decided I liked her-but not just because she liked me. She was a sweet little thing (though she was only a year younger than me, she was very small), with long, dark curls like Rose's, and wide browns eyes that sparkled with merriment.

When reached the common room, I showed her where the girls' dorms were, talked with the other first year girls for a while, then left after she seemed settled. "I like her," I said to Emma, who had accompanied me, "she's nice."

"Looks like Evans has got herself a one-person fan club," I heard when we walked into the second-year dorm to talk with Rose and Elizabeth before we went to our own. I turned toward the voice, and immediately noticed that Lydia had changed her look. Gone were the ridicules eye shadow and mascara-she was pretty! She was wearing naturally colored makeup and it looked good! As always, Kitty had followed her lead. I got a sick feeling in my stomach.

"Not a fan club, Lydia," I retorted, "that's what _you_ have. I, however, have _friends_."

She flushed angrily. "At least _I_ have a _boyfriend_."

I started to reply, but Rose cut in. "Really? Who would be crazy enough to date you?"

"Apparently you think that _Lucius Malfoy_, the heir to one of the largest fortunes in Britain, is crazy."

Emma decided to contribute. "Who would want that slimy Slytherin when you could have a strong, handsome Gryffindor?"

Her eyebrow rose. "Sirius Black and James Potter? Don't tell me you're dating one of them!"

"I'm not." Lydia seemed to relax before Emma finished, "But Lily is."

She gritted her teeth, glared at me, and turned back to Emma. "Really? Let's just see about that. Which one?"

"Sirius."

"All right, then. Tomorrow at lunch I'll ask him. Then we'll all find out the truth."

Emma and I burst out laughing when we were out of the room. "Who does that girl think she is? Oh, I can't wait to see her face tomorrow!"

"And I don't think that her _boyfriend_ will be very happy with her when he finds out she's chasing other guys!" Our merriment continued till we reached our new dormitory, where there were five, friendly third year girls waiting to welcome us. It was a good start to the year.

End of Chapter


	10. An Unusual Beginning to the School Year

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or events you may recognize from the Harry Potter books and movies; they, to my utter distress, belong to the brilliant JK Rowling. The rest, however, is mine- mine all MINE! Mua ha ha… (evil laugh).

**Chapter 10: An Unusual Beginning to the Year**

The next morning, as we had predicted, was very entertaining. Lydia strutted up to Sirius, head high, and boldly asked him, "Is it true that you're dating that _Evans_ creature?" It convinced me, once and for all, that she really was, to put it lightly, pretty much clueless. First of all, we had _told_ her. Second of all, we were, in plain sight, sitting together and holding hands. You'd think she would get the point! I was kind of glad she didn't, though, because Sirius' answer was very sweet- and the look on her face when she heard it was worth any frustration her stupidity might have caused me. Sirius simply answered, "Why wouldn't I? How _couldn't _I?" and flashed me a smile. She stomped away in a huff, and decided to head toward the Slytherin table, where _her_ boyfriend was.

I couldn't help laughing when she left. "We told her last night- I guess she just didn't want to believe it." Sirius nodded and turned back to his food. Soon the mail came, and a small, white owl brought me a rather large package. _Poor thing_, I thought as I took it from it and turned it around in my hands; it had only my name on it. I slowly unwrapped it and was delighted with its contents. It was a box filled with chocolate frogs, string mints, and three small, dark books. "Oh, Rose, look!"

Rose hesitantly took out one of the volumes, Romeo and Juliet, and flipped through it quickly. "What are these? I've never heard of them."

I stared open-mouthed at her. "Never hear-Rose, these are some of the greatest things ever written! You can't tell me you haven't heard tell of _William Shakespeare_!"

She sat for a moment, thoughtful, then nodded, putting the book back into the box. "Didn't he write something about a _helmet_?"

"Actually, I believe you're thinking of Hamlet. _Very _tragic." I went on excitedly about each of the books until Rose pointed out that we were nearly the only ones in the hall, and should probably go. With panic, I looked around to see that she was right; there were only thirty or so people on the surrounding tables. Without another word, we got up and practically ran to my dormitory to put my package away and fetch our schoolbooks. I was very nearly late to my first class: the study of Ancient Runes. Professor Gildes, a young, friendly witch, merely smiled at me and welcomed me to her class. The class was very interesting, and I was nearly bored to death in my next class: potions.

Professor Caudron scowled when Emma and I entered the dungeon together. "Is there a reason you're here, Miss Ebon and Miss Westley?"

"It's _Evans_," I answered with a smile, "and yes, we are going to be in this class for the rest of the year, sir." His scowl deepened and he roughly told us to sit down. We silently obeyed, but when he turned around, I made a face at his back, making Sirius (who had seated himself next to me without my noticing) snicker. I smiled at him and looked around. To my disappointment, I hardly knew anyone, though this was mostly because we were sharing the class with the Slytherins. I spotted the girls in my new dormitory, who waved to me, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and his bodyguards-I wasn't sure of their names, but they made me more than a bit nervous- and Remus and James, who were sitting behind Sirius and me. Next to them was a short, rather plump boy with mousy hair that was plastered to his head. He seemed rather jumpy and kept making attempts to start conversation with the Marauders.

I elbowed Sirius. "Who is that boy?" I asked quietly.

He looked the direction I was indicating with my head. "Er… I think his name is Peter…I'm not sure. Why?"

I shrugged lightly. "Just curious," I replied. Just then the lesson began. Professor Caudron waved his wand and a recipe appeared on the board.

"Wands away, to those of you who were foolish enough to take them out. Yes, that would be you, Mister Pettigrew." The Slytherins laughed cruelly as the boy behind me sheepishly pocketed his wand, face burning. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Professor Caudron smirked, pleased with his favorite students' reaction, and flicked his wand toward the blackboard at the front of the room. He continued, "Your assignment, students, is to figure out what this potion is called and what it is used for. The first one to find it" he looked to my left, where Severus Snape was sitting tall and alert "will earn five points for his house. Then you must make it. I will donate all the correctly made ones to St. Mungo's hospital, and if your potion is chosen, you will earn fifteen points." He looked around at the class with a smirk that told us that he didn't think he would be awarding many points. " You may begin."

I studied the ingredients and instructions. "Eye of newt, unicorn hair…" I mumbled, trying to remember what it was. The rest of the class, except Severus Snape and myself, was searching in Powerful Draughts and Potions and How to Make and Use Them. After a few moments my hand shot up. Professor Caudron watched me for a few moments before turning away. I was sure he had seen my hand, but he seemed determined to ignore me.

Soon another hand went up. "Yes, Mister Snape."

"The potion's name is _Sleeper's Wake_ and is used to revive people in a coma or a charmed sleep. It can be deadly, however, and is rarely used unless there is an extreme case."

The professor nodded. "Excellent. Five points to Slytherin."

I frowned slightly. I clearly had had my hand up before Severus, and I had known the answer; in fact, I could have stated it better than he had. I slowly let my hand down and turned to my left, where Snape was sitting tall, looking pleased with himself. _We'll see who's really the best in this class_, I thought angrily and set to work making the potion.

At the end of class, Professor Caudron had to admit that mine was the only potion perfectly made and fit to send to the hospital. I turned to see Snape glaring at me; I guess he had put in a bit too much dandelion root. I smiled to myself. _So there, Severus Snape_. _This year you've got competition_.

Break went too quickly for me, though I was happy to go on to my two final classes for the day: Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. Defense Against the Dark Arts was taught by a tall, rather ruggedly handsome young wizard who looked like he himself had recently attended Hogwarts. Indeed, when one of my roommates, Kathryn, asked him if he had, he smiled, nodded, and said that he had only graduated two years earlier. To our further delight, he had been in Gryffindor. All us girls, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs alike, couldn't help but stare at him during his welcome and instructions and sneak glances at him while practicing disarming each other as a warm up. Our previous Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was a wizened old witch who acted just like she looked: horrible and old. We could all agree that Professor Deftley was more than a bit of an improvement. By the end of the lesson, Sirius, who'd been my partner for the assignment, was very unhappy and glaring at Deftley.

Professor Senzo, who taught Care of Magical Creatures, was small and stern, but he knew what he was talking about. We didn't interact with any animals, but he thoroughly introduced us to the topic and invited us to come and see some animals he had captured for temporary display. There were nufflers, several species of snakes, and many other flying, crawling, and swimming things. I liked the pixies the best. I was shocked to find out they were not of a sweet temperament. I had put a finger through the bars of the cage against Remus' council and got a nasty bite, even if it was small. "In the future we will be working with creatures such as unicorn colts and different species of lizards," Senzo said at the end of the class, "you're assignment, due in a week, is to research the creature of your choice and write an essay about it. It must be at least two feet long. Class dismissed!"

After Sirius helped me gather my books, he walked me toward the common room. On our way we met an odd sight. Peter Pettigrew, as I had gathered his name to be, was hopping around with his legs bound together, having difficulty keeping his balance. A large crowd had formed around him, laughing and jeering when he finally tipped over in their midst. Among them were several people in my House. I could feel my temper rising. Is this how true Gryffindors acted? I was reminded of my first year, when James had tortured Severus Snape. No one had offered to help him either. I knew why now, of course, but I would have thought they would have had enough compassion not to laugh at the blood pouring down his robes.

Teeth clenched, I stepped forward and the crowd grew silent. I quickly preformed the counterjinx and helped Peter up. "You okay?"

He nodded, looking at the ground.

"Malfoy?" I asked knowingly.

Again, he nodded.

"He's horrible, isn't he?"

He nodded more vigorously than ever and I laughed merrily. "Just stand up to him. He loves when people cower in front of him. It gives him a sense of power."

"Yes, it does, Evans," came a cold voice behind me. I whirled around to look into the handsome, yet pale and pointed face of Lucius Malfoy. I glared at him.

"Go away. You've done enough damage for one day, Malfoy."

"I don't have to _go away_, Evans. I can pretty much do as I please. Like this." I didn't hear what spell he uttered, but the next moment was reeling in pain on the ground (A/N: no, it was not _crucio_- he's not powerful enough to use Unforgivables yet).

"Leave her alone!" I heard a male voice shout and soon there were loud voices and fast movements all around me. The pain began to leave, but I felt an unbearable chill filling my body. Soon I could not move at all, and the pain was back. Just like when I had fallen off the train, everything was blurring, spinning, and fading into darkness. The next thing I knew, I awoke in the hospital wing. I looked around me, and was pleased to see that Remus and James were in chairs next to my bed, heads in their hands, both looking very much like they were asleep.

"Am I really that boring to watch sleep?" I asked with amusement.

James jerked awake and shook Remus, who pushed him away at first, but finally opened his eyes and looked up. They both grinned. "About time you came around," said Remus, "we were starting to get worried."

"Yeah, you seem to have a knack for getting into tough situations," James said.

"Like I don't already know that," I said. I tried to sit up, but immediately lay back down. The sharp pain in my back, my neck, my head, basically all over, was unbearable. I groaned inwardly, not wanting my friends to know the agony I was in. "What in Merlin's name did he hit me with?"

They looked at each other. "Well…" Remus began, "we don't exactly…know. But it must've been really nasty, 'cause you've been cold as ice and this is the first time you've been conscious in ages."

I bit my lip. Ages? How much schoolwork had I missed? I looked to Remus. "Define 'ages'."

"Two days."

I let out a sigh of relief. Two days' worth I could handle. I only hoped they had kept it for me. "Where's Sirius? And Rose?"

In answer, the door opened and the two in question, along with Emma and Elizabeth, entered. They all looked relieved to see I was awake. Sirius and Elizabeth conjured a few more chairs and they all sat down. Sirius sat nearest me and took my hand, squeezing it. "It's good to see you," he said cheerfully.

"Thank you. It's good to see you, too," I replied with a smile, "So, what happened after I…went cold?"

That set everyone grinning, even the girls. "Well, it shouldn't be anything to be proud of," Remus said, earning snorts from Sirius and James, "but Malfoy got what he deserved."

"Well, I dunno about that, mate," Sirius said, "he deserves a lot more than the whole school would be able to give him. Him and Snape both."

"Very true, very true," James agreed heartily, "but we did our best, didn't we? Before Professor McGonagall came, at least."

I choked on a piece of chocolate frog, which I had taken from a table full of get-well cards and sweets. "McGonagall?"

"Yeah," Sirius said, and they all nodded. "Don't worry, she didn't take many points from Gryffindor when she saw what that slimball did to you. Oh, we gave him a few tails, some fur, and a really bad cough, put nothing life-threatening."

"Yeah, right," Rose retorted, "then why is he in the hospital wing?"

"Because he doesn't want to risk people seeing him-it'd ruin his reputation. Actually, it might redeem him from some Gryffindor scorn, they'd see it as a fitting penance, but he'd never live it up to his fellow Slytherins." He spat out the House name like it was worse than dirt.

"Malfoy's here?" I questioned, looking around. Spotting a bed with curtains around it in the very corner of the ward, I smirked. It did serve him right, whatever happened to him. I changed the subject a bit. "So… you'll have detentions, won't you?"

"Well, yeah," James said, "but we only have one, even it is in separate rooms. At least we won't have it with him." He jerked his thumb toward the corner. "Besides, he's got a whole week of them once the tails disappear."

We all laughed, which turned out to be a mistake. It alerted Madam Cuross, who briskly entered the room, shooing my friends away and insisting that I needed rest. She forced a vile potion down my throat and told me that I would be out of the hospital wing in three or four days, at the most, as long as I got enough sleep.

I soon had mixed feelings about taking that potion. I supposed it was to take away the pain, which it was doing, put with the aching went all other feeling in each and every part of my body. Therefore, I had no choice but to close my eyelids, which were becoming increasingly heavy, and surrender to sleep.

To my great happiness, I was out of the hospital wing by dinner the next day, and immediately began completing my pile of homework. Most teachers were sympathetic, and gave me simple assignments, a few essays, and instructions on how to perform spells that had been learned in my absence, which I was to practice. Professor Caudron, however, requested a three-foot long essay about the qualities of moonstones, which, Sirius informed me indignantly, hadn't even been covered in the classes I had missed. Determined not to give my least favorite teacher any excuse to give me more work, I researched moonstones thoroughly and completed nearly five feet in neat, small handwriting, and clear, to the point sentences. At my next potions session I knew I had accomplished my goal when he scowled at me and handed it back to me, a superb score written messily across the top. I grinned and cheerfully set about the task of completing Emma's and my Shrinking Solution, which, I might add, got full points. It was a good day, which ended with me staying up late (I didn't have classes in the morning, as it was almost the weekend) eating, with Sirius's help, the rest of the candy sent up to the hospital by friends and well-wishers. I picked up a card attached to a bag of Bertti Bott's Every Flavor Beans. With a smile, I found that it was from Professor Deftely.

"Dear Miss Evans,

I was most distressed to hear of your injury. Please accept my best wishes and hope for a speedy recovery. I'm missing my best student! Don't tell anyone, but I don't like that Malfoy person very much, never have (I was Head Boy when he was in his first year and he caused more than a bit of trouble for me) and it does not surprise me much that he would sink as low as to curse a lovely girl like yourself. All the more reason to come to my classes, right? If it ever happens again, you'll be ready. As you can tell, I still have Gryffindor spirit! By the way, do you play Quidditch? In case you haven't heard, Gryffindor's team captain last year was a chaser, and he and a few others graduated last year. I think you should try out for the position if you do fly. I love Quidditch; much better than any muggle sport, don't you think? Again, I hope you recover soon!

Sincerely yours, and best wishes,

Professor Ryan Deftley"

At the beginning of the note I thought he was trying to sound too professional, but as he went on I felt he was very likable, very likable indeed. I blushed when he called me lovely, and giggled a bit when I finished reading it, which made my boyfriend snatch it out of my hands. He read it threw quickly and tossed it aside, grumbling. "Aw…Siri?" I said teasingly, "Are you _jealous_?"

He looked at me. "I'm starting to think it was a mistake, asking you out, actually." My mouth fell open.

"_Why_?"

He grinned, glancing at the note from Deftley. "Oh, only because every other male student, not to mention _professor_, is chasing after you."

I blushed deeply and slapped him playfully. Picking up the card again, I said, "Well, I guess you're right. And I thought _I_ had it bad, with you being supposedly handsome." I laughed as he chased me up to my dormitory, only to have the staircase turn into a slide. "Good night, Sirius!" I called as he gathered up my things and stomped off towards the boys' dormitories, stuffing my very last Pumpkin Patty in his mouth as he mounted the stairs.

End of Chapter


	11. Quidditch and Secrets

Disclaimer: No characters or events that appear in any Harry Potter books or movies do not belong to me, but the rest is mine, mine, all MINE! Mua ha ha…(evil laugh).

A/N: I'm so sorry this didn't come as soon as I'd promised, but I had a major writer's cramp! It kind of shows, too, but I promise I worked hard on it!

**Chapter 11: Quidditch and Secrets**

Saturday morning was filled with Sirius and James teaching me how to fly. The idea had been inspired by Professor Deftley's note that I had read the previous evening. I had asked Sirius to help me, and he enlisted the aid of James as well. I was a bit nervous as my friends walked me to the field (Rose and Emma sat in the stands to watch, despite my protests), as I hadn't flown much in the past, and the last time I was on a broomstick was an utter disaster. I had taken flying lessons my first year, of course, but never learned much because the instructor became horribly ill after one lesson and her replacement didn't know much about riding a broomstick himself. Needless to say, I didn't have much experience, and even less good experience.

The lesson began simply, with the boys showing me how to get the broom in my hand. I followed their example without mishap. To my pleasant surprise, my broomstick (James' old one, which he had brought to school for no particular reason) immediately shot into my hand when I called, "Up!" I think James and Sirius were shocked to, because they glanced at each other, eyebrows raised, and grinned. I grinned, too, at their reaction, and asked what was next. They showed me how to mount and steer and how to kick off and land, and by lunch I was in a very good mood. "Merlin!" Sirius said as we sat down in the Great Hall, "I had no idea you had that kind of talent, Lily-flower! James said that when he tried to teach you, you had no chance of getting off the ground without seriously injuring yourself!" James flushed at his comment.

I smiled at him and came to his rescue. "That _was_ true. I don't know what's happened to me since then, but I know that I like flying a lot better than I did last year. I don't have any bruises this time!"

"That's definitely a good thing." He paused. "You know, I reckon Deftley's right. You should probably try out for the House team, once we've trained you up a bit."

"Deftley?" James asked, cocking an eyebrow. Sirius shook his head, and James accepted that he wasn't going to get an answer and continued. "Well, it sounds like a good idea to me. None of the teams have had a girl playing with them for as long as I can remember. Not that they're not good enough," he said quickly, before I could say anything about discrimination, "it's just that they've never tried; most of them really don't like flying that much, you know. I don't know why, but they don't. Anyway, Will Jonathon left last year, and so did Riley Wood. That leaves the positions of chaser and seeker open."

My eyes lit up. "It'd be great to be seeker!"

"Seeker's the hardest position," James warned. "Of course, that's partly because they always are the target for injuries, but they've got a pretty tough job to begin with. You've seen how small and fast the snitch is!"

"Yes, I have, but I'm up to a challenge."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to try."

"Tryouts are probably going to be in a week or two, or so Polson (our new captain) says," said Sirius when we reached the Gryffindor common room. "I guess we'll see you there?"

"You can count on it," I smiled at him and headed up to my dormitory, where Emma was sitting on her bed talking to Kathryn. They both turned when I came in and gave me smiles of welcome.

"Hi, Lily!" Emma said cheerfully. "We were just talking about you!"

Kathryn nodded. "Is it true that you're going out with" she leaned forward and raised her eyebrows "Sirius Black?" She spoke the name as if it were sacred.

I smiled. "Last time I checked I was."

Her eyes got wide. "You lucky girl! Do you know what I'd give for a guy like that? Looks, wit, _charm_?" She sighed and Emma and I locked eyes-we both were having great difficulty keeping our laughter in. "Oh, well, Potter's still free, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I think so," I answered.

"Good. Well, I've got to meet someone for a date, so I'll see you girls later!"

When we were sure she was gone Emma and I burst out in giggles. I liked this Kathryn girl-she made me laugh. "I wonder who her date is," Emma said when we had calmed down a bit.

"I dunno, but I don't really care. That girl is so boy crazy that I bet _she_ doesn't even care as long as he's alive."

"Well, boys certainly like her, too. I don't know why, but she seems nice enough. So," she said, changing the subject, "what kept you? You and the boys took forever to get back."

"Quidditch talk. Guess what? I'm going to try out for the house team!"

"Really? That's great! From what I saw today, you'll be amazing with practice!"

"Thanks. That's what Sirius said, too." I sighed dreamily and smiled. "It'll be so great to be on the team with him! Going to practices with him every week, being with him on the field…that's not the only reason I'm doing it, of course, but it's definitely a bonus, don't you think?"

Humming to myself, I changed my position in my chair and flipped the page of A Midsummer Night's Dream, one of the books I'd received at breakfast at the beginning of school. To my surprise, an envelope fell out. Picking it up, I recalled how I had put it there when I hurried to get to class that first day of school. I'd forgotten about it, but now curiosity took me over. I broke the seal on the flap and unfolded the piece of parchment that was in it.

"_Dearest Lily,_

_ You may never know who this is from, but please believe me when I say it is best that way. I want to wish you a good school year and hope you enjoy these. I once heard you saying how much you liked Shakespeare and thought of you when I saw these volumes. I know you love chocolate frogs and put the string mints in for the heck of it. Well, enjoy!_

_Sincerely, _

_Your Secret Admirer_"

The handwriting was neat, but clearly a boy's. I looked around the common room, somehow thinking that I would be able to spot my "secret admirer". Seeing that I was alone, I slipped the letter back into the envelope, and put it back between the pages of the book. Wondering who could have sent it, I suddenly realized that I couldn't let Sirius know about it. If he did, our relationship would probably end with him breaking up with me out of jealousy, or me breaking up with him out of guilt. I decided to take my mind off of it by practicing my flying. Within a few minutes, I'd emerged from my dormitory, broomstick in hand.

From James' POV

With a sigh, I closed the door to my dormitory behind me. She was driving me crazy! She was beautiful-probably the most strikingly gorgeous girl I'd ever seen. Though I usually favored blondes, her red hair only added to her appearance; it trickled down her back in shiny waves and swayed with her slightest movement. Her nose was very unique; though short and straight, it turned up the slightest bit at the very tip, giving her a playful look. Her skin was fair and flawless, with the lightest dust of freckles sprayed across her nose and underneath her eyes-those eyes. They were what haunted me the most. At first glance you could see they were almond-shaped and emerald green, but if you looked at them-really looked at them, you could see what was going on inside her head. They changed color to fit her mood: lighter when she was happy, deeper green when she was concentrating.

She was beautiful on the outside, that's for sure, but what's more, she was beautiful within, too. That sounds really corny, but it's true. I adored her laugh and her wit, and the way she was always determined to look out for everyone, no matter who they were. My mind flew back to the beginning of school, when she helped Peter, a total stranger, at her own risk. I shuddered. I was scared sick that day, and the two days after that. I hadn't been so worried since she fell off the train. Relief like I'd never felt before rushed into me when she woke up.

I walked slowly down the stairs to the common room, but stopped at the bottom. There she was, sitting in a chair next to the fire, which was illuminating her hair and making her look even more alluring. I hurried and silently slipped on my invisibility cloak so I could watch her. She was reading, as she often did. I came behind her and read a few lines. I instantly recognized them; they were from A Midsummer Night's Dream. I smiled. It was one of my favorites.

She slowly turned the page, and as she did, something fell out from between them. I almost gasped aloud. It was an envelope. She opened it, read the few lines written on it, and looked around. She stared straight at my face, but of course she couldn't see me. She bit her lip, and put the letter and envelope back inside the book before rushing upstairs to her dormitory. When she was gone I sighed and threw off my cloak. What did she think? What would she do? What would _I_ do? I half-wished I had never written that letter to Lily Evans.

From Lily's POV

As I walked toward the portrait hole, I saw someone by the fire. Curious, I walked closer. It was a boy, hunched over, his head in his hands. James!

"Hello!" I said, coming up behind him.

He jumped and turned around. "Oh. Hi Lily!" He turned again to stare at the fire. He sounded depressed.

"Are you alright? You look…not alright," I said, concerned.

"Speak for yourself. What's the matter, Lily?"

I waved the question away. "I'm fine. I just felt…I just need to get out for a while."

"How about something to eat instead?"

I laughed. How like him, always thinking of food. "How would we get the food?"

He grinned mischievously. "Believe me, I have my ways."

Ten minutes later we were standing underneath a painting of fruit, me having put my broomstick away and coming here with James underneath a strange cloak that, I assumed, made us invisible. I'd have to look it up in the library. Anyways, there we were, by the painting. "Well, it's a nice painting," I said, "but I thought you meant _real_ food."

"I did," he said. Before I could ask questions, he reached up and tickled the pear in the painting. Yes, you read correctly. He _tickled_ it. As if that weren't odd enough, soon we found ourselves in the kitchens, surrounded by tons of house elves.

"Hello, Master Potter, sir," one said, coming forward, "what would you like, Master Potter sir?"

"Dibble, this is Lily Evans, a friend of mine. We got hungry so we came down here."

The elf made a little bow, staring at me with huge, tennis ball-like eyes. "Very pleased to meet you, Miss Lily, miss. What would miss like to eat?"

I hesitated, glancing at James, who nodded encouragement. "Well…what do you have?"The answer to that question was everything. James saved me from having to choose by asking for some pumpkin juice and éclairs. We thanked them when we were finished and quickly made our way back to the Gryffindor common room. "How did you know about that?" I asked him when we were sitting by the fire, "Why in the world would you think of going to that particular painting and tickling the pear in that particular spot?"

"Well, it's kind of a habit for us marauders to go around tickling paintings in the middle of the night. Didn't you know that?" At my look he told the truth. "We're friends with Dibble, you see. Saved him from a tight spot once. Don't ask," he said as I opened my mouth. "Anyways, as a way to say 'thank you,' he told us how to get into the kitchens. Probably regrets it now, but it's very convenient when you crave something between mealtimes." I nodded my understanding and we sat silent, both looking at the fire. I have to admit; it felt good, just sitting there with him. It felt like home.

Sunday I finished the remainder of the homework given to me when I got out of the hospital wing. Defense Against the Dark Arts was the easiest, by far: Professor Deftley simply asked me to practice the charm to use against the stunning spell. This assignment turned out to be fun as well, as I stunned each of my friends in turn and revived them, without them knowing it was I. I was in a cheerful mood as I completed the remainder of my assignments. Later that day I spotted a notice posted in the common room, as did many others. I pushed my way through the crowd and read it. The first Hogsmeade weekend was coming up! I would finally get to see the famous all-wizard village in the second week of October. I hurried to go tell Sirius.

Monday night I attended an optional Astronomy course offered. Not wanting to be alone, I dragged Rose along. To our mutual surprise and delight, Professor Deftley was to teach the session instead of the much less good-looking Professor Dickens. "Tonight's lesson will be on the cycles of the moon," Deftley began. "As you will notice, the moon is full tonight." He pointed to it. "If you will please come pick up a chart, we will begin."

"Why'd you bring me here, Lily?" Rose whined in a low voice once we were sitting down with our charts. "It won't be any fun without the boys! Why couldn't you bring James or somebody?"

"James and Sirius are serving detentions tonight, Rosie dear," I replied, only half-listening to what Deftley was saying to our small group of students. "And Remus-" I stopped short. Where was Remus? Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him for a couple of days.

"Oh, Remus is in the hospital wing," she said, turning back to the professor and scribbling a note on her chart.

"Really? I didn't know that. Why?"

She shrugged. "He didn't tell me. No one really tells me anything, you know."_Maybe it's because you like to talk too much_, I thought, _it seems too hard for you to keep a secret_. Wait a minute-_secret_? Why would the reason Remus was in the hospital wing be a secret? I tucked the idea into the back of my mind and resolved to ask Sirius later. I returned my attention to the lesson and forgot the concept for a while. It didn't even occur to me that the full moon could have anything to do with Remus' condition.

When the class was finished, I went to the hospital wing to visit my friend, but he wasn't there. I returned to the common room, where I decided to wait for James and Sirius. When they returned from their detentions, talking and laughing, I walked over to them. "You two seem cheerful for just coming out of detention," I observed.

"Hi Lily-flower!" Sirius said, "You should have been there to see it, Snape-"

"Where is Remus?" I interrupted. The smiles were instantly wiped from their faces. They looked uncomfortably at each other, but didn't answer. "Where is Remus? Rose said he was in the hospital wing, but when I went up to visit him, he wasn't there. _Where is he_?"

"I- I dunno," James finally said, "Are you _sure_ he wasn't in the hospital wing?"

"You are not very good at lying, James," I said, glaring at him. Neither of them offered any further explanations on the subject. They just stared at the ground and sealed their mouths shut. "Fine then," I shot at them, "I'll figure it out for myself." I whirled around and stomped off to my dormitory.

That night I couldn't sleep. I lay in bed, staring at the curtains surrounding my bed. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore and shoved the covers off. I opened the window and sucked in the cool night air. I let it out slowly, trying to sort out my thoughts; I had too many.

I made a mental list of all my assignments, making sure I had finished them all. I thought of Sirius, which brought an instant smile. He was so wonderful, even if he did keep secrets from me. I immediately felt guilty. I was keeping a secret from him, too. My admirer. Who could it be? I had no idea-I didn't recognize the handwriting and couldn't imagine anyone who would do something that sweet for me. Snape? I cringed at the thought. Malfoy? Certainly not. Longbottom? Not too terrible, but not likely. Lee? Hmmm…he did think I was hot…no, I decided, it wasn't him. He wouldn't keep it a secret.

I went though all the boys I could think of, turning down any possibilities. Finally a random name popped into my head. _James Potter_? I gasped aloud. Could it be? No. I pushed the thought away. He wouldn't go after his best friend's girlfriend…would he? No. No. No. No. Besides, my secret admirer wasn't exactly _going after _me- he said I probably wouldn't ever find out who it was, right? Oh, but that only made it more likely. _No_, I said to myself for the last time, _it isn't James_.

I slipped back into bed quietly, but before I drifted off to sleep I was sure I heard a howl in the distance.

The next day I went up to the hospital wing again, right before breakfast. A bit to my surprise, Remus was there this time. "Hello, Remus!" I said cheerfully, seeing he was already awake. He was sitting up in one of the beds, reading. When he turned to me, I gasped. His face was a mess of scratches. I looked at his arms and saw that they were the same. "Re-Remus, are you-what happened?"

He looked down at his arms and set the book on the table next to the bed. "Nothing," he said hurriedly, not looking me in the eye, "I-er…nothing, I'm fine."

"You are _not_ fine," I said indigently, "you look so tired! And your face-" I shuddered "Remus, please tell me." I sat down on the bed next to him. "You can trust me. I'm your friend."

He chewed on his lip and twiddled his fingers, looking everywhere in the room but me. "It's my own fault," Remus said finally, "but I can't tell you-not now. You're smart; I bet you'll figure it out." I waited for more, but it didn't come.

"Well…if you're sure…"I said hesitantly.

He nodded quickly. "I'll be fine. It's happened before. Isn't it time for breakfast?" He asked, changing the subject, "You should go eat."

I finally submitted and turned to go. Before I walked out the door a thought popped into my head. "Oh! Guess what? I'm trying out for the Quidditch team!"

He smiled. "That' great! You'll make it for sure!" I cocked an eyebrow. He grinned sheepishly. "I've been watching you practice."

"How did you know it was me?" I challenged teasingly.

"You're not that hard to distinguish from the crowd," he pointed out, "after all, you're nearly the only redhead in the school."

With a grin, I waved goodbye and went down to the Great Hall.

Quidditch tryouts were to be on Friday, James told me at breakfast. At the news, I instantly got butterflies in my stomach, mostly from excitement, though I admit, I was a bit worried. For the rest of the week, whenever I wasn't studying I was flying. By Friday I felt ready-sort of. James and Sirius walked me to the Quidditch field, and then went to take their places with the Gryffindor team to help with the choosing of the players. I joined the rest of the hopefuls, which numbered probably around fifty or so. Luckily for me, not even half turned out to be trying out for the seeker position. The tryouts for chaser took place first. Most of the hopefuls, to put it lightly, weren't very good. A few clearly knew what they were doing, like fifth year Andrew John and fourth year Kelly Bell, but the rest… let's just say it wasn't difficult for the team to make the decision. Kelly Bell became the new chaser for Gryffindor.

When it came time to test the seekers, the butterflies in my stomach turned into woodpeckers. To add to my anxiety, I was last on the list. Sirius told me later that last was best, but I wasn't happy about it. I waited and watched nervously as each of my fellow Gryffindors hoping, as I was, to make the team. I admit, I felt discouraged at times when someone preformed well, but more often someone did poorly.

When it finally came my turn, I took a deep breath and launched myself into the air, this time on James' own broomstick. Enchanted golf balls were let out at me, I don't recall how many, but I only missed one. That was better than anyone else had done. I touched the ground with a sigh of relief and waited for the news. To my delight, it was announced that I had the job. I was the new Gryffindor seeker!

The next few weeks were very busy. In addition to studying and homework, I had Quidditch practice every night for an hour. The new captain, John Polson, worked me hard. He would have me fly from one end of the field to the other while he timed me, the goal being to make it in one minute. It was tiring, but I enjoyed it. Each night James and Sirius would walk me back to the tower, never failing to make me laugh my guts out. In fact, they often made me laugh so hard that I was in agony by the time I reached my dormitory. They were probably the funniest people in school, and I was so glad to have them as friends. I was even happier that one of them was more than a friend. Not only did they make me laugh, but I knew I could always count on them when things got tough. In times to come, I would be even more thankful for them, for that precise reason. I just didn't know it yet.

End of Chapter


	12. Halloween

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any characters or events you see in Harry Potter. They belong to JK Rowling. The rest is mine, mine, all MINE! Mwa ha ha (evil laugh)…heh, heh…

**Chapter 12: Halloween**

I didn't hear from my secret admirer again until the day of the Hogsmeade visit. Sirius, of course, escorted me to the village, while James and Remus went off to some joke shop (Zonka's? Wonka's? Feebe's? I only remember the name of stores _I_ go to) to stock up on all kinds of stuff that would get them detention for sure. Well, Remus usually didn't get in trouble for the pranks, because he never actually performed them, but he was always the master at planning them.

Anyways, Sirius took me to The Three Broomsticks, and, as it was a rather chilly day, I enjoyed the butterbeer exceedingly. We had a nice talk about nothing in particular (those are always the best conversations, in my opinion) and the hours melted away like vanilla ice cream on a summer day: delicious, but too good to last. I went back to my dormitory with soaring spirits and a smile that disappeared instantly when I saw an envelope lying on my pillow. I set aside my purchases (Sirius was nice enough to accompany me to some amazing shops) and gingerly picked it up. Looking around to make sure no one was in the room, I split the seal and began reading:

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope you are enjoying school so far. Hogwarts is enchanting, isn't it? I almost always wish the summers away so I could be here more often. If I didn't have great friends, I probably would start a petition against summer vacation. Not really, of course, but I love it here and I know you do as well. Are you staying over the Christmas holidays? I haven't yet decided if I am or not, but it's likely. _

Speaking of holidays, what are you going to dress up as for Halloween? A fairy? A witch (pun intended)? I'm sure you'll look great, whatever you decide. I hope you'll wear this.

_Sincerely, _

_Your secret admirer_

I reached into the envelope again and took out a delicate silver chain with a small, silver pendent. I was so confused! I liked Sirius so much, and he _was_ my boyfriend, but then, this secret admirer was…well…_dreamy_! He was charming, he was sweet, he was witty…of course, Sirius was those things too, but this boy was amazing! _Wait a minute_, I thought-_Sirius! Could it be Sirius playing a joke? Or is he just too shy to give me these things in person? Either way, it's awfully sweet…but, just in case it is not he, I'd best not mention it to him._

My mind set, I looked for a place to put the letter. I took out the first, which I'd kept under my trunk for lack of a better hiding place, and decided to stash them, along with any other future letters, in the same spot-and it had to be good. I studied the room, pondering the decision, when my eyes fell upon a small blue book with a lock on it. Of course! My diary! It was the cleverest spot I could think of, so I opened it up and stuck the two letters in between some pages in the back.

I was about to put it in my trunk when a thought struck me-what if someone got into my diary? I deemed it unlikely, but decided to take a precaution all the same. I took my wand from my pocket and tapped it on the front cover, muttering a spell I'd learned in transfiguration the day before. Instantly a pocket appeared. Smiling at my own genius, I tucked the letters in the pocket and repeated the spell. The words had barely left my lips when the pocket disappeared, letters and all. All I would need to do would be to say the spell again. I was feeling so clever that I was humming to myself for the rest of the night.

The next day I asked Sirius if he knew anything about what we were doing for Halloween. "Er-yeah, I've heard some rumors…I'll ask McGonagall," was all he said. I decided to ask Professor McGonagall for myself. After transfiguration on Monday I did just that.

"Well, Miss Evans," she replied with a funny sort of half-smile, "the prefects and I are still discussing it, but I believe we're having a costume party of some sort. Though I will _not_, contrary to a few rumors that have been flying around, tolerate authentic weapons."

I smiled my best teacher's pet smile, thanked her, and hurried off to my next class: Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Deftley was especially good-looking that day, and I continued to be in a cheerful mood.

"So, Sirius," I asked my boyfriend at lunch, "what'll we go as? If there _is_ a costume party, I mean." James, Peter, and Remus were caught up talking about something obviously secret, so they conveniently kept out of the conversation.

"What makes you so sure we'll be going together?" he asked mischievously. I said nothing, but couldn't help but feel irritated. At my expression, Sirius immediately apologized. "You know I didn't mean it."

I bit back a rude reply that landed on the tip of my tongue and continued on the previous subject. "What book should we take the people from? I would choose Shakespeare, but I'm pretty sure you've never read any of those…" He tried to protest, but I interrupted him. "All right, Mister Black, name one of Shakespeare's plays. And it has to be _real_."

"Romeo and Juliet," he said triumphantly.

"Very good. Now, what is it about?"

"I-" he stopped and was silent for a long time-so long that he didn't end up replying.

"That's what I thought," I said with a wicked smile. "For your information, Romeo and Juliet is the tragic tale of two young lovers whose families absolutely hate –no, _loathe _each other. I won't go into the details, but they both end up committing suicide."

Sirius snorted. "Sounds cheerful."

I laughed. "It may not be the happiest book you'll find, but it sure has some beautiful love poetry and verse in it. I don't expect you to care about that, but…"

For once it was Sirius' turn to voluntarily return to the original subject. "Let's return to the task at hand," he said, making a perfect imitation of Professor McGonagall's tone when her students (particularly James and Sirius) were trying to distract her from teaching the lesson, "you always go on so! If you try to venture from the subject again, I may keep you after class." I fell into a fit of giggles, not because it was amusing, but because who should be standing directly behind Sirius but Professor McGonagall herself, and the look on her face could kill. Sirius seemed pleased with himself for making me laugh. When I could breathe again, I pointed behind him. When he turned around he turned pale.

"I hope," McGonagall, said stiffly, "that you've not forgotten your detention set for this evening."

"What deten-oh…yes, Professor. Eight o'clock?"

"Precisely. In the owlry. Don't bother to bring your wand." With that, she turned and strode swiftly away.

Sirius looked awfully glum already, but I had to ask. "There was no detention before just now, was there?" He shook his head. While he was in a bad mood for the rest of the meal, I was silently laughing and thoroughly enjoying myself.

Within a few days it was officially announced in the Gryffindor tower: we were going to have a big celebration for Halloween. However, it was not as the rumors had presented it; the party was to include the whole school. This brought a bit of disappointment, but we were excited anyways. Who isn't when they get to dress up as something they're not? All the girls in the school immediately set about the task of finding a good character to portray and a good date to go with. I already had a date, of course, but picking a costume proved more difficult than I thought at first. I searched all my favorite books and could find nothing. "Nothing!" I shouted, loudly slamming The Phantom of the Opera shut. "Not one single good couple out of all those books!"

"Calm down, Lily," Sirius said lazily, taking my hand, "you'll find something soon."

"And you don't even bother to help! This day is just getting better and better!" After having my pumpkin juice turned into coffee, my homework stolen, and then returned vandalized, and now not being able to find a couple in what seemed like hours of searching, I was about to burst.

"Well, Lily-flower, I would suggest Robin Hood and Maid Marian, but I'm sure you wouldn't like that."

I opened my mouth to reply, shut it, and opened it again. "You know…that wouldn't be so bad. You do kind of have a rugged look to you, you know. And you've got muscles, and you look dashing in forest green-"

"And you'd make a gorgeous Maid Marion. Don't forget to include yourself in this. You do that too much. After all, we're going as a _couple_…as in two people…"

"Yes, yes, I know. You're so sweet to make me think of myself." I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you. I've got to go." I gathered up my books and headed to my dormitory, leaving a stunned Sirius behind me.

"Emma! I've got it!" I said excitedly as I slammed my books down on my bed. She turned from her seat on her bed and looked at me with a shining smile.

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

I watched her for a while for asking, "What are _you_ so happy about?"

Emma smiled wider and replied, "James Alexander asked me to go with him! Eek!" She dropped back on her pillows, hugging one to her chest and closing her eyes.

"_Eek_?" I asked with arched eyebrows. "All right, who are you, and what have you done with my friend Emma?"

She laughed, sighing as she opened her eyes and stared out the window. "Lily, it's just that I've liked him for a long time-and I mean a _long_ time!"

"And you never told me?" I said incredulously. "I'm hurt, Emma."

"Oh, Lily, I knew you would do this. This is why I didn't tell you!"

"Do what? You forced _me_ to tell you about Sirius!"

"And look where you two are now! It's a _good_ thing!"

Rolling my eyes, I sat on the edge of her bed. "Emma, it's not like you had anything to do with our getting together. It was kind of all _us_."

"True." She sat up. "Well, enough about this, who are you two going as?"

"Robin Hood and Maid Marian! Isn't that perfect?"

"Well, I don't know if Robin Hood was as good-looking as Sirius or if Maid Marian had red hair, but they were a nice couple. I think James and I are just going as a damsel in distress and her knight in shining armor." She was smiling again.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell me about him…" I said.

October 31 came without much warning. Fortunately, I had had time to shop for a dress in Hogsmeade with Emma. It was unfortunate that Elizabeth and Rose were both still second years, but we picked up dresses that they had ordered from a catalog. When we returned to school, Emma and I hurried to deliver our friends' dresses so we could hide ours. We made a point of staying away from our dates during meals so we could talk about how we would style our hair and what jewelry we would wear.

Throughout the day on Halloween every teacher in the school (except McGonagall) pretty much gave up on trying to teach, as all the girls and even some of the boys were eager to talk about the party. Emma daydreamed throughout all the classes we had together, and James wasn't talking to anyone, so I was stuck talking with Sirius. It wasn't that I didn't like talking with him, it's just that I couldn't discuss what I'd be wearing that evening. Rose, Elizabeth, Emma, and I had all sworn, like all the girls in the school, to keep our outfits secret from our dates and the rest of the male population. We wanted them to all be stunned when we walked down.

Though the Marauders couldn't understand it, we left them two hours before the party to get ready. We laughed as we watched them grumbling in the common room, like all the other boys. Emma and I dressed in the bathroom, each making a grand entrance in our dormitory. Her dress was very pretty. Its material looked dark green one moment and dark brown the next. At all times, however, it was almost black and miraculously matched her eyes. It was flatteringly slim and fitting at the top, with a long skirt that flared slightly at the bottom. Our dormitory clapped enthusiastically when she entered.

I was the last to dress and though I didn't look in the mirror after I had squeezed into my gown, the reaction when I entered the dormitory was enough. I knew I looked good. My dress was medieval-style, and mostly dark green to go with my eyes. The bodice was white lined with green, the sleeves the same green with slits in the sides, which showed the white shirt underneath. The skirt was long and flowing, and made me feel like a princess.

I helped the rest of the girls with their hair, jewelry, perfume, and lotion, and they helped me with mine. I think it was more fun getting ready than feeling beautiful. It was almost sad when there was nothing else left to do to ourselves; we were perfect.

James' POV

I waited impatiently for the girls to come down. Why'd they have to take hours to get ready? It took me not even ten minutes. I nervously ruffled my hair for what must have been the twentieth time. Remus had asked Elizabeth, James Alexander was going with Emma, and Sirius was, naturally, taking Lily. I sighed. I had asked Rose. It's not that I didn't like her-she was one of my best friends-but that was just the problem-she and I were just friends, and it would stay like that. I couldn't tell anyone whom I really liked. Especially since her boyfriend was my best pal in the world. I knew I'd have a hard time getting through tonight, because she was bound to look lovely.

Finally, Emma appeared at the top of the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories. She looked very pretty, and James Alexander proudly held out his arm. Elizabeth entered next, and then Rose. She took the arm I offered with a smile. I returned the smile. She looked nice, too, with a small beaded mask covering the area around her eyes and her hair gathered around her. She was Cinderella, and I Prince Charming.

After Rose came the one I'd been both looking forward to and dreading: Lily. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her auburn hair flowed in graceful, shiny curls almost to her waist and her dress brought out her eyes. I had to hold back a gasp and a whoop when I saw what was around her neck: the necklace I'd given her.

Sirius, in his rough green outfit, with a dagger and bow, and hat, looked like he owned the world as Lily slipped her arm through his, and I grudgingly admitted to myself that they looked very good together. Lily grinned broadly at Rose and myself and the four of us followed the rest of our friends down to the Great Hall.

Lily's POV

I sighed with contentment as I lay on my bed, pulling the covers to my neck. It had been a wonderful night. At the party there had been music and food, talk and laughter. The Great Hall was decorated with candles and pumpkins, and it looked spectacular. What had really made the evening, though, were my friends. I couldn't get over how lucky I was to have them. I slipped off to sleep with a smile on my face.


	13. After OWLS

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or events you may recognize from the Harry Potter books and movies. The rest, however, is MINE! MINE! ALL MINE! Mua ha ha (evil laugh)…

A/N: In case any of you haven't read it already, I have a new fanfic up. It's called _Learning to Live in the Wizarding World_. Just thought you'd like to know.

Chapter 13: After OWL's 

I burst into my dormitory, fuming, with hot, angry tears running down my face. I slammed the door and collapsed on my bed, burying my face in my pillow. "Lily?" I heard the call faintly.

"Go away, Emma," I answered into the pillow. "I want to be alone right now."

"What?" her voice was much clearer now, and I heard the door open.

I lifted my head out of the pillow. "I said 'I want to be alone right now.'"

"Why? If you ask me, it should be _James_ moping right now. In fact, he probably is."

I turned to my friend, eyes wide. "You're not saying that I should actually give him a chance, are you?"

She cocked her head. "Well, actually…"

I shook my head frantically. "No, no. This is not my practical friend Emma. No. The real Emma would not say that." With a sigh, she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Lily," she said gently, "you were friends with him once. Can't you see now what you saw then?"

"All I saw in him then ended up not being there. He's a liar. A rotten liar." I stuffed my head in my pillows again, thinking about the day my friendship with the famous, popular, and oh-so-handsome James Potter ended. It was also the day Sirius and I broke up.

The first weeks of fifth year were very stressful. I was in a bad mood, constantly submerged in homework and snapping at anyone who came near me. My relationship with my boyfriend was strained, as I wasn't sure what my feelings for him were anymore, and I was frantically preparing for OWL's at the end of the year. One day, near the end of September, I was leaving the library when I saw a shocking sight. Sirius' lips were locked with another girl's. It was a short kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. I wasn't jealous, to tell the truth, but I felt hurt that he would betray me like that. Obviously I wasn't worth much to him. I stood there, frozen, and Sirius turned to see me. "Lily-" he started to say, but I broke him off.

"Sirius, I think we need to talk." I led him by the arm to a convenient place I'd found, which I called the Room of Requirement, because it always contained what I needed. When we entered, he raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Where are we?" he asked, looking around at the small room furnished simply with two comfortable chairs facing each other.

"That's not important. Sit." He obeyed.

"Lily," he said quickly, "you didn't see what you think you saw. She kissed me, I swear-"

"That's not what I need to talk to you about," I interrupted. "I think we both need to really consider what our feelings are for each other now." I let silence reign for a while, giving him a chance to think. "Sirius," I said finally, "you're a great guy, I want you to know that I still believe that, but…I don't feel like I did two years ago, and I don't think we should stay together if that's the case…I'm sorry if this hurts you…"

He was quiet for a moment, but then, to my surprise, he said, "I feel the same. You're an awesome and beautiful girl, Lily, but I like someone else. I've just been holding this back till now."

My shoulders slumped. "The girl you were kissing?"

He shook his head, almost frantically. "No. What I said was true. _She_ kissed me. No, I have feelings for someone else."

My interest was peaked now. "Who?" I asked curiously, a hint of a smile on my face.

"Nope, not telling," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

"I'll hex you if you don't tell me," I threatened with a wide, wicked grin. I leaned forward and glared at him for effect. It worked. He caved in, knowing that I was famous for my expertise in spells. Though I very rarely used hexes, everyone assumed I could do them, and do them well, and they were right. But that's my little secret.

He looked to the ground and mumbled something.

"What? I didn't quite catch that," I said teasingly.

"Rose," he answered sheepishly.

"Are you blushing?" I teased.

"Perish the thought!" he exclaimed, but covered his cheeks all the same. I laughed.

"I'm glad we have an understanding. And don't worry-I won't tell her if you don't want me too."

"Thanks." The relief in his voice was evident.

We left the room and headed to the common room. Elizabeth and Remus (now an official item) were the only ones there. They were sitting quietly by the fire, both supposedly reading, but sneaking glances at each other every once in a while. They turned when we walked over to them. I almost laughed when I saw that Elizabeth's book was upside-down. "Oh, no," Remus said, "they're hands aren't touching."

"We're over," I said happily.

"And your _happy_ about that?" said Elizabeth, somewhat confused.

"I'm just glad that we sorted it out. We both feel it's better for us to be friends. Plus, I'll get to see another romance unfold, if I'm not much mistaken."

Sirius paled. "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"Don't worry. I can keep secrets-and promises." I plopped down next to Elizabeth. "You might want to flip your book over," I whispered into her ear.

"Wha-" she stopped when she saw the position of her book. Blushing slightly, she turned her book right-side-up quickly. "Thanks," she mumbled, her face bright red.

"Hey, guys!" A cheerful voice greeted us from the portrait hole. We turned to see Rose coming into the room with her hand linked with that of-_James_? For some reason, I went cold inside. I bit my tongue so hard it bled, and went up to my dormitory without saying a word to anyone.

A/N: sorry it's so short and it's been so long since I've updated! I've had the most horrible writer's block! I'll do better, I promise!


	14. The Way We Were

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! (-sniff, sniff, tear tear-)

**Chapter 14: The Way We Were**

It turns out that James' relationship with Rose was just the first of many two-week flings he would have for the first half of the year or so. After James broke up with her, Rose came rushing to me for comfort. I don't think she ever knew why I was upset, but I immediately forgave her for unknowingly hurting me when I saw how hurt _she_ was. We were good friends once again.

I looked on with surprise and disgust as James Potter crushed girls' hearts again and again. My resentment toward him grew until I could hardly stand the sight of him. When I did see him, he either had his arm around a new girl, or he was torturing Severus Snape-or Snivellus, as the Marauders called him.

About halfway through the year, things changed. He was no longer caught snogging with some stupid blonde in the Astronomy Tower, and, though he remained as popular with most of the female population as ever, he didn't have a girlfriend. Instead, he pursued _me_.

It was my personal opinion that he only wanted to date me because I was practically the only even half-decent girl he _hadn't_ gone out with. I refused to fall for him. To my shock, he did not give up. He did not, as I had assumed he would, simply snatch up a new girlfriend from his fan club. Not a day went by when I didn't hear the words: "Hey, Evans! Go out with me?" from his mouth.

I was more than polite enough when I turned him down the first few months. After that, I lost my patience. When Potter humiliated Snape that afternoon after O.W.L.S, and agreed to leave him alone on the condition that I go out with him (Potter, not Snape), I completely fell apart.

I lay on my bed that night, tossing and turning, and thinking. Why had I been so upset?

_Because you have had feelings for him-have for a while. You still do. _

Not true!

_You wish you could take it all back, don't you?_

Why would I?

_I already told you._

Who is this, anyway?

_I'm you-Lily Evans. Remember the discussions we used to have together?_

Oh, no! I haven't had an inward battle since…I don't know when.

_I know. You know. Well, obviously, we both know, because we're the same person!_

You're confusing me.

_I'm confusing myself. Anyways, back to the point. You like him. A lot._

Who?

_Don't pretend you don't know whom we're talking about! James Potter, of course!_

And I like him? Then why did I just refuse to go out with him?

_Because you're scared-scared that you'll get hurt…again._

Maybe you're right.

Of course I'm right. I'm you-Lily Evans! Since when have we ever been wrong? You've got a point. We'd-or I'd-better get some sleep. I am kinda sleepy. Good night. 

For some reason, my dreams were filled of memories-good memories I had nearly forgotten. I mentally reviewed them early the next morning, staring out the window. I had liked them. I almost longed to go back to sleep and see them again, I liked them so much. The odd thing was, they all had James in them. Our first meeting played in my mind, and I remembered all over again how excited I had been. I saw him in my first year, after we'd won the Quidditch cup. How happy he was! So sweet…asking me to dance, telling me I was beautiful…and his smile…at my surprise birthday party, fooling around with Sirius…the mirror he'd given me.

I sat up with a start. The mirror! What had it said on it again? I racked my brain, trying to recall what the inscription was…maybe I had packed it when I started school this year. I dug in my trunk, but it was nowhere to be found. I did, however, find the bracelet my secret admirer had given me years ago. I sighed inwardly…a good kind of sigh. The kind of sigh you let out when you've just inhaled the sweet aroma of flowers.

We (my admirer and I) had been corresponding back and forth since fourth year, and I had found him an amazing comfort. I came to him with everything, even my troubles with boys. I seemed kind of strange, talking about guys with a guy, but he understood a lot. In fact, not long before James Potter started asking me out, I'd confided to my admirer how much his attitude toward girls bothered me-Potter's attitude, that is. He seemed surprised, but sympathetic.

I slipped the bracelet on my wrist and continued my search for one of the things I had once valued most. After a few frustrating minutes, I looked under the bed. At first I didn't see anything, but just as I was about to give up, I saw a glimmer of something shiny in the corner. I tried to reach it from where I was, but ended up having to go to the other side.

It was dusty, but still lovely. I wiped it off with my hand, and then used my wand to make it good as new. I turned it over. Tears filled my eyes as I read the back: "_You are beautiful_." I held it tenderly and let myself cry. What had happened to us? To _me_?

"Lily?" It was Emma again. "Are you going to come to breakfast? It's nearly ten-" she broke off at the sight of me on the floor, my face streaked with tears. My friend stood there for a long while, before kneeling down by me. As I looked at her, I realized her eyes were on the bracelet.

"Why are you-" I began.

"Lily," she interrupted, "do you remember who gave that to you?"

I blushed slightly. "Yes…but I don't even know his name. I've never even met him."

Emma shut her eyes tightly, as if concentrating very hard. I watched her curiously. It was several moments before she opened them, turned her faced to me with a solemn expression and said softly, "Would you like to meet him?"

I stared at her. I thought for a moment it was a joke-I mean, she couldn't seriously know who he was…could she? "How-how did you-do you…" I stuttered.

She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I've been the one delivering the letters."

"_What!_"

"Oh, I didn't write them," she said with an amused smile, "but I know who did."

I gripped her arm tightly. "Who? Who is it?"

She bit her lip. "I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you…"

"Fine, then, don't!" I said in frustration, "you probably have no clue what you're talking about, anyways. He probably delivered them himself!"

"Oh, that can't be true. You see he _couldn't_ deliver them himself. You've seen what happens when a boy tries to get to the girls' dormitories! The staircase turns into a slide!" I remembered back at the beginning of third year when that had happened to Sirius. I reluctantly nodded in agreement. "He tried to do it himself, and it was lucky for him that I was the only one in the common room when he failed. I made him tell me why he was trying to get up the girls' staircase, and when I knew the reason…well, I didn't agree with it at first."

"Why not? Wouldn't _you_ like to have a secret admirer? Is there something wrong with writing these kinds of letters?"

"Well, no…but considering who he was…" Emma shook her head, as if shaking off a bad feeling. "I eventually offered to deliver the letters-both his and yours…he-"

"_WHO IS HE_?" I exclaimed.

"I told you," she said impatiently, " I can't tell you myself. But I'll talk to him about telling you himself."

I grudgingly accepted that, and we headed to breakfast, my mind spinning, considering all the possibilities.


	15. An Interesting Twist

Disclaimer: I wholeheartedly regret to inform you that the characters that awake even a spark of recognition in this story, along with a few events, do not belong to me; they belong to J.K. Rowling. For those of you who could not understand that little speech or did not bother to read it, I do not own any characters or events you see in and of the Harry Potter books. I have, however, invented a few characters myself and the plot belongs to me. (Yes, I did try to make this as long as I possibly could, just to annoy and bore all of those who read my story-jk)

A/N: I realize that I wrote in James giving her a necklace, not a bracelet. Sorry, it's a bracelet now!

Chapter 15: An Interesting Twist

"Hi Lily!" Remus greeted me as I walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

I smiled. "Remus! How are you?"

"Just peachy! You?"

I sighed as I slipped into the seat next to him.

"That bad, huh?" he looked amused.

"No, she's fine," said Emma from behind us.

I rolled my eyes, but was denied the privilege of further conversation by the entrance of the professor. With a flourish of her wand, Professor Gumphrey put out all the lights. "Today, class," she said, conjuring an image of a Chinese Fireball, "we will learn about one of the greatest of magical creatures of the world-beautiful, in my opinion, but very dangerous. I think you all know of what I'm speaking: dragons. Now, if you would turn in your book to page-" she cut off, looking toward the door. It was open, as it always was, and the poundings of fast footsteps coming down the corridor were easy to be heard. Before long James and Sirius made a startling entrance, chests heaving and nearly tripping over each other. Gumphrey's small mouth smiled. "Better late than never. Please, please, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, won't you sit down? Oh, and see me after class."

The boys hurried to sit down across the isle from us, and, after catching his breath, James lost no time in scribbling something on a scratch piece of parchment and passing it to Remus. I snuck a look at it and read the surprisingly neat handwriting. It said: "_We've nearly got it. Borrowed a useful book from the restricted section- it's in my trunk. Should be ready by next full moon._" I raised my eyebrows. _Next full moon_? What was he talking about? I'd known about Remus's little "furry problem" for a long while, but what could his friends possibly….I tucked my thoughts into the back of my mind and began listening to the professor and taking notes. I would look into it later-and I _would_ look into it. First of all, I was curious, and second…well, was I a prefect, or wasn't I?

After classes were over that evening, I decided to sneak into the boy's dormitory. Not a very good idea, but it was the only one I had. Of course, I would wait until I was certain every boy in the dormitory was somewhere else. I got my chance right after dinner, as I didn't eat much and hurried to get back to the common room. I was the first one in my house to finish the meal, so I was alone. Several of my friends gave me strange looks when I left the table, but I just told them I wasn't hungry.

I walked through the corridors rather nervously, almost losing my way once or twice. _Now, get a hold of yourself, Lily, _I told myself. _There's nothing to worry about. _But part of me still wondered if it was worth it. Finally I reached the portrait of the fat lady, gave the password (pipsqueak), and entered the Gryffindor common room as quietly as possible. Taking a deep breath, I climbed the stairs that lead to the boys' dormitories.

It wasn't difficult to find the one that James stayed in-it was labeled 'fifth years.' I opened the door, holding my breath-you never knew what boys would keep under their beds. I eventually had to breath again, however (funny how that works), and when I did, I discovered that it actually smelled good. I couldn't help wondering who owned whatever was making the wonderful smell. I scanned the trunks around the room, and it wasn't long before I read the label "James Potter" on one of them. Checking again to make sure I was alone, I knelt by it and opened it. Fortunately, there weren't any jinxes or hexes of any kind attached to it. I forced myself to peek inside, despite what I might see. What I found I would never forget.

On top was what could be expected-spare robes and socks and the like, but I impatiently threw this onto the floor. The next sight to grace my eyes was silvery, silky material, folded neatly. When I took it out the material took the shape of a cloak. My eyes widened. An invisibility cloak! No wonder the Marauders were so successful with their pranks! I slipped the cloak on and made sure it covered my whole body. Now I could proceed with my search without getting caught.

I dug into the trunk once again, and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. I opened it, eager to see what it was. I was about to toss it aside when it occurred to me that whatever was on it was magically invisible. Pulling out my wand, I tapped it and whispered, "What's your secret?"

Instead of revealing whatever was hidden in it, back came the message: "_Who are you that we should tell_?" I bit my lip, and then tentatively said, "Lily Evans." Immediately several replies appeared.

"_Moony would like to give most friendly greetings to Miss Evans, but advise her strongly to put this away._

_Padfoot agrees most ardently with Moony and would add that she should keep her pretty nose in her own pretty business._

_Prongs would like to say that, although she does have a very pretty nose, she may put it in whatever business she would like, as long as she doesn't get hurt_."

I arched an eyebrow at these strange words. Moony? Padfoot? Prongs? What kind of names were those? I decided not to pursue the subject further and set the parchment aside. I reached in the trunk to retrieve one of the last items it contained: a book. The book had no title on the cover, but as I flipped through it, it became obvious that it contained very useful information about transforming into Animagi. I tucked it under my arm, certain I had found what I had come to find, and began to get up. I immediately sat back down when the door opened.

James entered, as might have been expected, but after him came _Emma_. I stifled a gasp of surprise. Why was she here? What could she possibly have to do in a boys' dormitory. James plopped onto his bed (all too close to where I was) and motioned for Emma to do the same on another bed. "Now," he said, "what did you need to talk to me about? You said it was important."

"It is-or, at least, to you and Lily." Me? What would be important to both of us? I strained my ears (not that I needed to) so I wouldn't miss a word.

"What about Lily?" his voice became shockingly quiet, and held a mix of emotions.

"I was talking with her about her secret admirer and she wanted to know who he was." There was silence for a long while.

"You didn't tell her, did you?"

"Of course not, James! Why would I do that? I would never betray your trust."

My heartbeat quickened as I braced myself for what I felt sure was happening. James sighed and put his head in his hands. "Do you think I should tell her, after all that's happened between us, that I've been the one writing her letters for the past three years?" I couldn't suppress a sharp intake of breath. I involuntarily covered my mouth with both hands as they both looked in my direction, even though I knew they couldn't see me. James. James Potter was my friend through all those years. He was that sweet, funny correspondent that was always there for me. These were not questions- I knew the truth when I heard it. I felt tears run down my face. What had I done to myself, and to him? How had I built us such resentment? It was probably my fault that he broke all those girls' hearts! Fortunately for me, James and Emma were interrupted by Sirius, who barged in yelling about yak milk on the Quidditch field and chocolate nuggets in the broom closets. I silently thanked him for being ridicules and obnoxious, just this once. Now I could get out without being noticed. I sat there a long while, however, without being disturbed, before I decided to leave.

After tucking everything but the book back into my admirer's trunk, I snuck back down to the common room-which, to my great surprise, was empty. _All the better_, I thought. _I have some alone time_. I took a moment to go up to my dormitory and hide the book. I changed into something comfortable, grabbed a book, and headed downstairs. To my disappointment, someone was seated on one of the couches. _So much for alone time_.

I groaned inwardly and began to head back to my dormitory, when I noticed just who that someone was. James! Sitting all alone, with his head in his hands. I set my book down on the stairs, not caring for the moment what happened to it. I slowly crossed the room, studying the handsome young man in front of me, seeing him in a whole new light.

Gone was the arrogant boy who loved to ruffle his hair and get the girls to smile at him. I now saw a noble, talented wizard who had kept his affection for me secret for too long. How blind I had been! How difficult it must have been for him when I was dating his very best friend! And for me to blow him off all those times! All I saw was the wonderful person I'd known him to be before….

"James?" I whispered, sitting down next to him.

His head jerked up and he looked at me. "Oh, it's y-" I leaned in and cut him off as my lips graced his. I waited to hear the fireworks and triumphant music talked about in all the books I'd read, but all I would do was lean into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer, both of us drinking in the gentle tenderness that was in it. Oh, it was amazing!

When we pulled away from each other, he asked with a sly smile, "What was that for? I thought you hated me."

I cocked my head as I looked at him. "No. No, I don't." I gently placed my hand on his and looked into his eyes. "How could I hate the best friend I've ever had?"


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Dear Readers:

This is the end for Discovering Magic-but I'm working on a sequel already. When it's posted, it will be called Discovering Love. I really hope you read it!

Your faithful servant,

Girl of the Stars


End file.
